Uncontrollable Feelings
by SASY1990
Summary: Well, basically, its Half-Blood Prince, but with Ginny's point of view. My 1st fanfic. Enjoy! EDITING SOME STUFF HERE, SO THE CHAPTERS MIGHT BE A BIT MESSED UP, BUT BEAR WITH ME. NOT COMPLETED YET
1. Open Book

HBP & Deathly Hallows, Ginny Weasley

Chapter 1 : Open Book

Ginny bit into a cracker.

It wasn't always like this, during the summer, when Hermione and Harry, Ron's two best friends would come over to the Burrow. It seemed... _lonely _without them. Well, Hermione had come just last night, but it wasn't the same without Harry. Harry was the life and soul of the Group. Harry was the fighter, the leader, the one you could depend on.

And he still wasn't here yet.

Ginny gazed out of the window with a sigh. It was late at night and she couldn't get to sleep. But she wasn't the only one awake; Hermione was studying for her NEWTs, Ron was doing God knows what in his room, Mum was cooking something to eat for Dad, Percy left and Fred and George were in their shop in Diagon Alley.

Ginny went downstairs to look for her favorite book. It had to be in the house somewhere. She would have asked Mum to summon it by magic but they were all supposed to be asleep. Suddenly, she heard a hooting sound. Ginny walked to the front porch and saw a beautiful snowy owl in a cage, and a huge trunk on the doorstep.

She didn't care if her mother shouted at her now. She was good friends with Harry Potter, and felt excited that he would be staying over at the Burrow. Maybe he would let her ride his broomstick. Maybe they could play Exploding Snap. So many things could be done with Harry, and she loved spending time with him.

"Mum?" Ginny called. "Is Harry here?"

"Harry?" said Mum. "Harry who?"

"Harry Potter, of course," said Ginny. Mum scratched her head.

"I think I would know if Harry Potter was in my house."

A head appeared at the top of the stairs. Someone with short, red hair. "Harry?" asked Ron Weasley. "Did someone say Harry? Is he here yet?"

"Is that an owl I hear?" said a girl with long, bushy brown hair. "Is Harry here?" asked Hermione Granger.

"Apparently he's roaming around the house," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Apparently he is," said a voice behind her. A familiar, deep voice. The voice that belonged to Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny threw her arms around his neck. Harry hugged her back. "Its good to see you!" she told him.

"Its good to see you too, Ginny," he replied. There was a bit of mud on his jeans. He must have come from the swamp.

"Harry!" One by one, Ron, Hermione and Mum threw their arms around Harry's neck. He hugged them back tightly, even more tightly when he hugged Hermione and Ron. Ginny guessed she was never as close to Harry as Ron and Hermione were to ever recieve a hug like that from Harry. She envied their friendship. But she had friends too, but they didn't stick with her like the unseperatable trio.

Mum fed Harry until he was full. Then, Ginny and Hermione followed Ron and Harry to Ron's room, where they found Harry's baggage.

"So, Harry," said Hermione. "How was your summer?" Somehow, Ginny could tell that they wanted to discuss something...in _private_.

Harry didn't reply. He shook his head instead.

"Hermione, lets go to bed," urged Ginny. "Its getting late, and I'm sure that Harry is very tired already. She winked at Harry. He grinned back at her. "Come _on_," Ginny said as she dragged Hermione out of the room.

She closed the door to her brother's room.

"Honestly, Hermione," scolded Ginny. "Couldn't you tell that he didn't want to say anything? I mean, its bad enough with Sirius dying and everything..."

Hermione let out a breath. Then she turned onto Ginny. "How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" asked Ginny, puzzled.

"Read other people's minds," she said as the girls walked to Ginny's bedroom. They reached the room and Hermione closed the door. She perched on Ginny's bed. "Like an open book. You knew how Harry was feeling, you know how people think and how they react to things. You're even better at doing this than me."

It hit Ginny that Hermione was a bit confused, and also had a tiny hint of jealousy. She was the bookworm, smartest girl in school and a fast learner. But she had one thing that Ginny envied more than ever; good friends. Hermione wanted to be the girl who could do anything and everything.

"Just look at people's expressions," she told Hermione. Hermione nodded. "Catch their eye. You can see everything from looking in someone's eyes."

Hermione nodded again. She yawned and bade goodnight to Ginny. Ginny settled herself in bed and thought about what Harry and Ron were discussing in their room.

*


	2. Discussions

Chapter 2 : Discussions

_To Miss Gineva Weasley,_

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_As usual, the Hogwarts Express will depart on the 2nd of September at Platform 9 and 3 quatres. A list of materials needed are listed as below :_

_Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_

_Unfogging The Future Grade 5_

_Advanced Transfiguration Grade 5_

_Please remember that Dark objets are strictly NOT PERMITTED in the school. The Hogwarts Express will depart at 11.00 in the morning and those left behind will stay behind._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Hogwarts._

Ginny gazed at her letter. Just 3 new books. And Ron had all those books already but didn't use them. So she would have to use them. She groaned.

Well, she didn't mind, sometimes, but most times it was annoying. She would get all her brothers' leftovers. Second-hand books, quils, brooms... all she had that were new were her robes.

Mum looked at her letter. "Well," she said. "Just give me your list of books and I'll go get them. Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed as her unwatched pot of sausages caught fire as she was not guarding her cooking.

The fire took about two minutes to put out. Mum went upstairs to change and then she and Dad were off.

Ginny spent the whole day with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She discovered what they liked to do together, and that was talking. They chattered on and on... Ginny got bored and stared at a gnome in the garden. It was sucking on a worm. After a while, she realised that Harry was staring at the same gnome. She grinned at him and he winked at her in return.

Ron got bored too, and suggested playing Quidditch. It was Ron and Ginny against Harry and Hermione; Hermione was bad and Ginny was good, so they were well matched. The game ended when Ron threw a bewitched gnome from the garden to act as a snitch. The gnome had no idea of what he was doing, but obviously he was trying to run away from Harry and Ginny; the gnome kept looking back and bumping into trees.

Harry caught the snitch, but Ginny and Ron won the match. Hermione was terrible at shooting goals, so when Harry left to catch the snitch she didn't shoot any goals at all. Even with the 150 point bonus, they lost to 170.

Ginny noticed that Harry was becoming closer to her than ever, but she was currently dating Dean Thomas, and he was a great guy. She couldn't let the feelings that she kept quiet come rushing back into her mind again. She really liked Dean.

That evening, Mum announced that Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione could come along to Diagon Alley to take a look at Fred and George's shop, the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Everyone was excited to see the shop, as they heard that it became quite successful.

That night Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry sat together in Ron's room. They talked about many things. Then Ron brought up something that he had been wanting to tell Harry.

"Malfoy," said Ron. "He's acting kind of strange lately; we haven't seen him boast about anything in Diagon Alley when we went there last Sunday. He was arguing with his mother. His mother was pleading him about something."

Harry frowned. Ginny knew that Malfoy was always the one who would boast, tease and bully; seeing him like that the other day made her feel suspicious.

"Well, I have something to tell you too," said Harry. Then the trio looked pointedly at Ginny. Ginny firmly stayed rooted to the spot. She didn't want to miss anything.

"_Anyway_," said Ron, annoyed. "What _can_ you tell us?" Ginny noticed that he wanted to know everything, but he would wait until Ginny was out of the room. Ginny harrumphed.

"Well, Dumbledore took me with him somewhere the night I got here," said Harry.

Hermione gasped. Ginny leaned in closer to listen to Harry. Ron urged him on.

"Its nothing much, he just took me to bring an old colleague of his to come back to Hogwarts. Then, he apparated us to your house and told me he would be giving me private lessons this year."

Ginny wondered if Harry was keeping a secret from her. Maybe there was more to this. But he sounded convincing enough. "What do you think he will teach you?" Ginny asked.

"Probably powerful spells, ways to defeat Voldemort..." said Hermione. Ron and Ginny flinched when she said You-Know-Who's name. "Oh, get a grip," she said, annoyed. "I'm going to use his name more often now he's back."

"Let's go to bed," said Harry suddenly. He hugged Ginny and wished her goodnight. He hugged Hermione too, but whispered something in her ear. She slowly nodded and mouthed the word "OK".

Ginny jumped on her bed as she reached her room. Hermione sighed and muttered, "When will you grow up?"

"When I finally find the man of my dreams," replied Ginny. She ran her hand through her hair. She sniffed.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I need to wash my hair," muttered Ginny. "Have you got any shampoo?"

"Yes. Why? You have shampoo."

"Your's smells better."

"When did you smell my hair?"

"Oh, please. I can smell your hair from here."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and took out two pink bottles, one shampoo, one conditioner. She passed them to Ginny. "Thanks," said Ginny gratefully.

Hermione smiled at Ginny as she went to the bathroom to wash her hair. By the time she returned, Hermione had gone.

Ginny sighed at her friend's empty bed. She took a towel and rinsed her hair. She had a feeling that she knew where Hermione was.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 3 : Diagon Alley

"Ginny, wake up. We're going to be late!"

Ginny was woken awake by none other than Hermione Granger, who always woke up early. Ginny rubbed her eyes groggily saying, "No thanks, Hermione. Gonna sleep," she said sleepily.

"C'mon! You and Harry are made for each other!" Hermione moaned.

Ginny jerked awake. "What do you mean?"

"Aha. Well, he won't wake up early either."

"Oh, fine. I'm awake now," Ginny said grumpily. "What's the rush, anyway?"

"Diagon Alley, remember? We're going to see Fred and George's shop."

Ginny nodded, and got dressed. She was eager to see her twin brothers' shop, as it was going so well. She brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. She would bathe later. She put on a simple black top and track bottoms. She slipped on a cardigan and out on her favourite sneakers. Then she followed Hermione down for breakfast.

It seemed she had taken a longer time to get dressed than Harry, who was eating eggs. Hermione went to sit next to Ron. The only vacant seat was the one next to Harry. Harry seemed to notice that too. He patted the seat next to him and smiled to Ginny. She took the seat and filled her plate with Mum's cooking.

"All right, kids," said Dad. Ron groaned and Ginny slapped her hand to her forehead. Hermione giggled and Harry laughed.

"I think we are all grown up, Dad," said Ron, annoyed. "I mean, three of us are already sixteen and Ginny turns fifteen in August."

"All right," said Dad, shaking his head. "_Young adults_. Now, I've gotten Ministry cars like before-" The four of them sighed happily. "-And we are going to be driven there by an auror. Then, we stick together and wait for out other guard to _escort_ us in Diagon Alley. Any questions?"

"Yes," said Ron, raising his hand. "When are we actually going to _leave_?"

Ginny slapped Ron on the shoulder and went outside. Ron was still complaining about her slap when she saw the Ministry car. She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her along into the Ministry car. When she turned to look at Hermione she gasped. Ginny's cheeks reddened as she realised she had dragged Harry instead of Hermione. She apologized to Harry and jumped into the car. Harry followed her in and gave her a wink. She grinned.

A few minutes later, or what could have been hours for Ginny, they arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, the popular wizarding bar. When Ginny turned to look for their guard she did not see an auror, but a familiar face.

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry, and he hugged Hagrid. "We didn't know that security meant you," he said, grinning.

"Well, the Minister wanted teh get an auror but Dumbledore said I'd do," said Hagrid happily. "How are yeh, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny?"

They all chatted to Hagrid as they made their way into the empty bar. They saw Tom, the barman, wiping a dirty glass gloomily. When he saw Hagrid, he called excitedly, "The usual for you, Hagrid?"

"Not today, Tom," Hagrid called back. "Important business," he said importantly.

Tom nodded and resumed to wiping the dirty glass. They made their way to the back door, and Hagrid tapped on the bricks with his flowery pink umbrella, and off they went.

Diagon Alley was not as cheerful as usual, with the return of You-Know-Who, people were shopping in groups. Many of them were selling items in stalls, and one of them selling some stuff that was said would protect the wearer called out to Mum, "One for your daughter, madam? Protect her pretty neck?"

"If I were on duty-" said Dad furiously.

"Well, don't go arresting people now, Arthur," said Mum worriedly. "We're in a bit of a hurry." She looked at the lists of school stuff. "Ron, you need new robes... And I'm sure Harry needs one too... What about you, Hermione?" she asked and Hermione nodded. "Well," said Mum. "Ginny doesn't need any-" _Well, duh. Ginny will get second hand robes, _thought Ginny. "-So we should go and get your books, Ginny... But well, we are in a hurry."

"Don't fret, Molly," said Hagrid. "I'll take Harry, Ron and Hermione to Madam Malkin's and yeh can get all their books. We won't take long," added Hagrid, and rushed away with the trio without another word.

Mum sighed and went into Florish and Blotts to get their books. Ginny sighed just like her mother and followed her in. Dad waited outside the store.

Ginny and Mum got everyone's books, and they set off to get new potion ingredients, parchments and quils. Ginny noticed her mother got extra for Harry than the rest. After that, they went to find Harry, Ron and Hermione and set off to Fred and George's shop.

**Look, sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I was on holiday for five days and couldn't bring my laptop along. And I will write about the twins' shop as soon as possible. Thank you so much for the nice reviews! I guess I'm doing quite well for my first ever fanfic!**


	4. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Chapter 4 : Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

The seven of them finally reached Fred and George's shop in the afternoon. The shop had been placed in the far end of Diagon Alley, but it was the brightest shop of all. The lights, the colours, the _magic_ was just magnificent. As they got closer to the shop, Ginny saw a big huge purple poster just like the Ministry posters, but the text font was yellow and there were pictures of You-Know-Who in his pyjamas. Ginny laughed and read the sign.

_Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who?_

_You _should _be worrying about_

_U-NO-POO_

_The Constipation Sensation thats gripping the Nation!_

Ginny burst into laughter along with Ron, Harry and Hermione. Dad was already inside the shop, looking at the merchandise. Hagrid was standing guard. Mum was staring at the sign in utter horror, her lips forming the words 'U-No-Poo'.

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" she whispered dramatically.

"No they won't!" snorted Ron. "This is brilliant!"

Without another word, all four of them went into the shop. Mum, still outside staring at the sign with dread, came back to herself and rushed inside after them.

Ginny stared, open-mouthed at the place. Little did she know that Hermione and Ron were doing the same. Harry was talking to Fred and George.

The place was magnificent.

_Amazing. _

Absolutely wonderfully magical.

Then, a fly buzzed in and floated into Ginny's mouth. She spit it out, disgusted. Maybe the fly was just stupid. She shook her head and walked around the was decorated beautifully, with loads of bright colours, mostly yellow and filled with laughter. There was the sound of Umbridge's voice saying, "I will have order!" Ginny found the source of the sound after a while. There was an exact replica of Umbridge, except that she was smaller in size. She was hanging on a log; both her hands were trapped inside holes in the log to keep her in place. The tiny Umbridge struggled to get free as she kicked the air.

Impressed, Ginny made her way to find Hermione. She soon found her, looking at a potion. "Puts you in a state of concentration," muttered Hermione. "While you can actually dream all you like during classes. Sold to above sixteen only. You know," she said. "This is really advanced magic!"

"For that, Hermione, you can have one for free."

Fred stood behind Hermione, grinning. He greeted the girls, and then showed them around the shop along with the two boys. "Here is the Muggle section," he said. "For freaks like Dad, well, they're not a best-seller, but we like to take chances." He smirked at Dad, who was playing Poker by himself.

"Ah, hello," said George. "Fred showing you around, huh? Excellent. I'll come along. This is the Defence Against The Dark Arts section," he added. "We've got shield hats, well, first we thought it would be funny, 'cause just jinx a friend, and watch the jinx bounce off their face. But you would be surprised at how many Ministry workers bought them. Well, they didn't have you teaching them, Harry. So now we've got shield gloves, robes, shoes..." Harry picked up a small black stone. "Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder," said George. "Handy for a quick getaway. Just throw it in the air, and the air will just go, Poof. All black."

"Handy," said Harry. "Can I get one of these?"

"'Course. Take what you want. No pay," said Fred.

"But-"

"You gave us our starter money, we didn't forget," protested George.

"I-"

"Harry, just shut up," advised Fred. "And take what you want." He walked away.

"Have you girls seen our special WonderWitch products?" asked George suddenly. He motioned for Hermione and Ginny to follow him.

Hermione followed but Ginny grabbed a few of the merchandise and thrust it into Harry's hand. "I want free stuff too," she said, and then quickly went to follow George.

"Our special WonderWitch products," he said proudly as he led the girls into the room. "Hey! No boys allowed!" he snapped to a boy looking around. "Except for us of course," he said smugly. The room was pink, pink, pink with pink bubbles coming out from somewhere and pink ribbons tied to pink kittens in pink frames. Ginny rolled her eyes. She picked up a pink bottle filled with pink liquid and asked George, "What's this?"

He groaned. "Love Potion. 100% effective. But it seems," he smirked. "You already are effective. You have what? Five boys dating you?"

"Whatever you heard from Ron is a big fat lie," Ginny replied calmly. She spotted a few fluff balls in cages. They were pink and purple, and Ginny realised they had eyes and a mouth. They were moving in the cages. "What are these?" she asked George.

Fred came out of nowhere and said, "Pygmy Puffs. They're rare, them. Took us a lot to breed them. But don't avoid the question. Are you now currently dating Dean Thomas?"

Ginny felt annoyed. Why, why were her brothers so protective of her? She squatted and stuck her finger in a purple Pygmy Puff's cage. "Yes. And the last time I looked, he was just one boy, not five." The Pygmy Puff purred. "They're really cute!"

"Fairly cute and cuddly, yes," said George as he waved his hand. "Still, we're not selling any of these products to our sister. She's oh so _popular_ and all the boys are just _drooling _over her," he smirked.

Now Ginny felt really annoyed. But she didn't show it. "Shut up," she advised them. "And thank _you,_" she snapped to Ron. He saw the look on her face and hurried off to find Harry. The twins also looked alarmed. Ginny could get really rebellious when she was angry; once she broke Fred's broom because he put spiders in her soup. Ron was terrified of spiders and hopped around the room on one leg to avoid it. She laughed at the memory. She looked around for Hermione but it seemed she disappeared too. Along with Harry and Ron. They must be in the shop somewhere, thought Ginny. Why is it always the three of them?

Mum came out of nowhere and started yelling at the twins for bewitching the chickens to say rude swear words. Ginny smirked at them. Finally they were getting two of Mum; Ginny had the same loud voice as her and the same brown eyes. She also held herself in the same way as her mother. Nobody wanted two of an angry Molly Weasley.

Deciding that Mum was going too far, she mouthed to the twins "You owe me" and tapped Mum on the shoulder. "Mum, can I get a Pygmy Puff?"

Mum snapped out of it. "A what?"

"Look, they're so cute..."

As Ginny led Mum to the caged Pygmy Puffs, the twins smiled at her. "Thanks," they mouthed and came over to explain to Mum what Pygmy Puffs were.

A few minutes later, she heard Mum agree to get her her first pet. Ginny grinned at the twins, "Give us a discount," she murmured. "Or I'll tell Mum about the giant squid incident."

Fred looked at her darkly, but nevertheless nodded. "For you Ginny," he said aloud. "I'll give you 80% off for this. Cough up," he said as he faced his hand palm-up to receive money. Ginny leaped with joy as Mum took out her gold to pay for it. "Your late birthday gift," she whispered to Ginny and swept away to look for Dad. Ginny grinned and stuck her tongue out at the annoyed twins. She then skipped away with her new purple Pygmy Puff.

A while later, she spotted Hermione. She called out for her and showed her the Pygmy Puff whom she decided to call Arnold. Arnold leaped onto her shoulder and allowed Hermione to pet him. Hermione giggled and stroked his soft, purple hair.

The group went home in the evening. It wasn't a pleasurable night though, Mum asked them to pack for tomorrow. Ginny couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts! She could see her friends, snog Dean without her brothers knowing in empty corridors and show off her new pet. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend.

After dinner, Mum put on the WWN to listen to Celestina Warbek. Since there were no stations playing any of her songs, Mum put on a Muggle station and started dancing to the beat and humming along to the tune. Ginny had to admit that Muggles have good taste in music. Soon after, Dad joined her and twirled her across the room. Ron and Ginny were laughing so hard they fell off their seats. As the song ended, another song came on. This song was better than the last one, and Mum and Dad started waltzing around the room. Ron was enjoying himself so much that he had asked Hermione to dance. Blushing fiercely, Hermione took his hand and they started moving to the beat.

Soon, Harry and Ginny were the only ones not dancing. They both looked at each other and grinned. Harry stood up and opened his hand to Ginny. "May I have this dance?" he asked in a very gentleman-like manner.

"You may," replied Ginny smoothly, and they joined the group. As they danced, Ginny never realised that Harry was not good at dancing. She looked up at Harry only to find him looking down at his feet.

"Loosen your hips," she advised him. "Don't think, feel. Just listen to what your body tells you, and let it mould in with the music."

Soon after, Harry turned out to be a really good dancer. He was wearing a big smile on his face and was laughing now and then. Ginny grinned along with him and they danced the whole night.

At past midnight only Mum realised that it was late and rushed them all to bed. Ginny and Hermione bade Ron and Harry goodnight, and went to bed. Under the covers, Ginny asked Hermione, "Is it just me, or am I feeling a bit weird? I feel so happy, like I never wanted that moment to end."

"Its not just you," Hermione sighed happily.

Little did the girls know that the boys were feeling the exact same thing.


	5. Sex on board the Hogwarts Express?

Chapter 5 : On Board The Hogwarts Express

Pat. Pat. Pat.

Ginny looked up to see Harry there, at the Yule Ball. Now she was wondering how the hell she got into the Yule Ball. Wasn't that two years ago? But it seemed to be happening now. She could see Hermione dancing with Viktor Krum, Ron sulking in the corner and Neville getting something to drink. She looked up at Harry and blushed. Wait, wasn't she over that crush already? What the hell is going on?

"Yes?" she asked Harry, blushing fiercely.

"Dance with me?" was all he said. He held out a hand to her and kneeled on one knee. She couldn't help it - he looked so handsome, with his black tuxedo and tie. She nodded, still blushing, and took his hand. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and put one hand on her hip and took her other hand. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at the other dancers. They all looked so tall, at least sixteen to seventeen year-olds. Ginny looked up at Harry to find he was looking at her. She blushed and turned away.

It was half-past midnight. Harry and Ginny swayed to the sweet, slow music. Perfect. Harry lead them through the music, and soon after Ginny saw a few couples kissing. She suddenly felt very nervous.

And that moment was coming. Harry looked down at her with his bright, green eyes. He tilted her chin up and lowered his face down to hers. She closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers...

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice seemed to come from far away. Ginny awoke with a start. "Why do you always wake up late?" Hermione asked, shaking her head. She pulled Ginny out of bed and looked at her. "Shower," she said firmly. "And come out here. I'll pick out something nice to wear for Dean. No buts. Everything you need is in the bathroom, wash your hair! Go!" she urged.

Ginny skipped out of the room. She was going back to Hogwarts! She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. There was a noise in the shower, like someone was already showering. But Hermione said that she prepared everything. She might have turned on the shower to let the water run. Then Ginny washed her face.

Ginny realised that she forgot her bathrobe. She went back to her room to fetch it. Then she opened the shower curtains and put her hand under the running water to check if it was already warm.

"GINNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Ron, completely naked and trying to conceal himself, swore at Ginny. Ginny squealed and blushed deep red. She hurried out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"Now what?" asked an irritated Hermione as Ginny rushed back into her room and shut the door.

"Ron's in there," she said and Hermione looked at Ginny before bursting into fits of laughter.

After showering, Ginny wore the clothes Hermione picked out for her. She owed the bushy-haired girl - Hermione had bought her loads of brand new clothes from a Muggle clothing store called Forever 21 for her birthday. The clothes were very stylish and cute. She made Hermione promise to her to buy more clothes from Forever 21 for her many birthdays to come.

The four teenagers got into the Ministry car with their parents. Harry and Hermione were still laughing at Ron and Ginny about the earlier incident. Ron would blush deep red whenever it was mentioned. Ginny would laugh nervously whenever Ron looked at her with an expression of pure hatred.

Ginny also thought about her dream. She wasn't still crushing on Harry, was she? Oh, she was hopeless. But still, she was going to see Dean! She couldn't wait.

They reached Kings Cross station and hurried to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Ginny ran through the wall and inhaled the smoke coming out of the Hogwarts Express. She coughed and waited for her parents, Harry, Ron and Hermione. The whistle blowed on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hurry!" cried Mum. She rushed Ginny, Hermione and Ron onto the train. "Oh, Merlin, where's Harry?" she exclaimed.

It seemed that Dad was having a word with Harry. "Hurry!" cried Mum.

Harry and Dad were deep in conversation that they didn't hear Mum's scream. Dad looked at Harry seriously, and said something to him. Harry nodded and replied with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "Mum is going to blow up when she reaches them. She's scary," he added.

"I've seen you naked, thats scary," muttered Ginny, and Ron turned deep red again.

"If you tell anyone, I'll - I'll - ," threatened Ron.

"You'll what?" sneered Ginny. "I don't have to be scared of you, what about a _scary_ spider, huh Ron?"

Ron screamed and ran around in circles. "Where? WHERE? Bloody hell, tell me!" he screeched only to find Hermione and Ginny rolling around, laughing. He swore and walked away.

Soon, as Ron predicted, they heard Mum's scream and Harry rushed over to catch the train. "Jump!" shouted Hermione, and held out her hand. Harry jumped and caught Hermione's hand, but was in danger of falling. The train was going faster and faster, and someone was telling them to close the door. Harry was slipping off.

"HELP ME, YOU MORONS!" she screamed. Ron and Ginny went over and pulled.

Suddenly, Ron seemed to pull harder on Ginny's hand and Harry and was pulled back onto the train. Ginny flicked her wand and caused the door to close. Then they all lay on the floor, panting.

"That was close," choked Neville. He was also panting. Luna was also lying on the floor, unconscious.

"I accidentally hit her," Neville explained. "She hit her head, but I hope its not that bad."

Ginny rushed over to Luna, pointed her wand to her and said, "_Ennervate._" Luna stirred, and sat up, rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?" panted Harry.

"Yes," said Luna. Surprisingly, she stood up. But she fell down again and was caught by Ginny. Ginny then exclaimed. She pulled out a bottle of her mother's potion. "Drink this," she said and gave it to Luna.

Luna drank it in one gulp and sighed. "Thank you," she said.

Ginny smiled and stood up. She pulled Luna up along with her and put her hand on Luna's shoulder. "You'll be fine," she reassured her.

Harry then tapped her on the shoulder. She felt a Dejavu as she asked Harry, "Yes?"

"Fancy finding a compartment?" he asked.

Ginny smiled apologetically to Harry and said, "I'm sorry, Harry. I said I'd meet Dean."

His face fell, but he said, "Oh, OK. See you," he said.

She apologized again and walked down the train to Dean's compartment. He was there alone, waiting for her. He looked up as she slid open the door and closed it shut again.

Dean stood up and walked to her. He pulled out some flowers from his pocket and said, "You look great," giving the flowers to her.

She inhaled the smell of the flowers. "Mmm," she sighed. "Lilies. My favourite." She remembered again why those were her favourite. They reminded her of Harry. She sighed.

Dean looked her full in the face, and said, "I missed you."

Ginny replied, "I missed you too." She clicked her tongue impatiently. "Look Thomas, I waited all summer to snog you and this is what you do," she said crossly. "Starting a conversation that will never end." She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "A conversation that will lead to nowhere, unless one of us makes a move."

Dean caught on and kissed her. She kissed him back, and threw the flowers carelessly onto one of the seats. Then suddenly, they were interrupted by a rude voice.

"Look, am I going to stare at you doing this all day?" spat Zacharias Smith.

Ginny broke the kiss and faced Zacharias. "Shut up," she spat back.

"You can't tell me to shut up."

"Um, I think I just _did_. Oh, and here it comes again, shut up!"

Zacharias pulled out his wand. "You asked for it, Weasley!" he said, and pointed it at her.

Ginny hexed him with a bat-bogey hex. He screamed and ran away. Ginny harrumphed and marched back into the compartment.

"Excuse me," said a voice.

Ginny turned around to see the new Professor, Horace Slughorn staring at her. Ginny felt scared. Had she earned detention?

"That was a superbly performed spell," he praised her, and she gasped in shock.

"Erm, thank you?" she half-asked.

"You're welcome!" boomed Slughorn, and introduced himself. "Oh, Miss Weasley? Please come for a quick tea at compartment C in about an hour's time. See you there!" he said, and rushed off.

"That was weird," said Ginny.

Dean nodded and said, "Anyway, you have an hour. Come on." Dean pulled her back into the compartment and closed the blinds. "Where were we?" he said softly. Ginny squealed as he lifted her off her feet and into his arms. "I think I remember now."

Ginny nodded and kissed him. He responded to her kiss with full enthusiasm and eventually laid her on the seat of the compartment. He leaned on top of her without breaking the kiss. Ginny gasped for breath between kisses.

Dean was also glad to be with Ginny again. She was the best thing about Hogwarts, well now at least. And Ginny wasn't like other girls. She didn't just date a guy and then think he wants to have a more.. _physical relationship _with her when he asks her out again. Then, as Dean didn't anticipate, Ginny pulled of her cardigan and threw it on the floor.

Dean chuckled against her lips. "Want to do something a little more interesting, hmm?"

She stopped against his lips and pulled back for a while, stroking his cheek. "No, Dean," she said firmly. "It's quite hot in here. And not in the way you mean," she added when he started to chuckle. "I'm fifteen. No."

He sighed, and straightened up. He didn't want to push her.

She sat up too, brushing through her hair with her fingers. "I think that went a little too far."

Dean crossed his arms. "No, it really didn't."

She sighed. "Please? I don't want to argue. You want that, go find someone else to do it with, but not me."

Dean shook his head, and reasoned that she wouldn't budge. So they started off a conversation of how they had spent their summers. However, whenever Dean touched Ginny, she would awkwardly move away, or shake her head. They spent the rest of the trip just talking.

**Edited version of this chapter. I'm sorry about the… inappropriateness that was in it before, but now it's nice and clean. It must have slipped my mind that she's only fifteen.**

**Review, please.**


	6. The Slug Club

Chapter 6 : The Slug Club

"Gin, I think you have to go now," said Dean, stroking her cheek as she lay on him.

Ginny frowned. "For what?"

"I think you have an appointment with Professor Walrus."

"Bloody hell!" Ginny swore. "See you later, I suppose." She nodded at him, and slipped out of the compartment.

She was not surprised that the compartment was made bigger and there were many people there including Cormac McLaggen. Ginny hated him, no, she _loathed_ him for reasons that were unexplainable.

"Ah! Here she is!" boomed Slughorn, coming out of nowhere."Ms Weasley, right? Okay!" he shouted without waiting for an answer. "Let me introduce you to..."

As Slughorn introduced Ginny to many people, and bored on about their famous relatives, and everything. He also told her about Gwenog Jones; she perked up when he mentioned her.

"Yes... Free tickets whenever I want! ...Yes, she was my most _favourite _student..."

It was funny though, he said that about everyone.

"Gwenog Jones..._favourite..._Tom Riddle..._ so talented..._ And Lily Evans."

Ginny frowned at that. She had heard that name somewhere…

"A terrible loss," he whispered. "Talented girl, really... Just..." Slughorn wiped the tears off his face. What the hell? "And young Harry is coming soon... Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. "I forgot to invite him! Let me see... You!" he barked at a girl passing by. He gave two little bundled up notes to her. "Take these to Harry Potter and Notting Longbottom."

"Neville's coming too?" asked Ginny.

"That's his name? Oh yes. Do you know him?" asked Slughorn curiously.

Ginny nodded. "And I know Harry too. Me and Neville went with him to the Department of Mysteries last year. We're friends," she added, seeing his puzzled expression. Why would he think Harry would have let her go with him in the first place? Maybe he thought Harry would only be friends with the _cool_ gang. Well, she was certainly glad he wasn't. "And who was that terrible loss you were talking about?"

Slughorn looked surprised. "Lily Evans? Harry didn't tell you? She was his mother." He sighed and patted Ginny's shoulder. Then Slughorn talked to other students, leaving Ginny free to be all shocked and think. Yes, she had heard that name before. _Dean gave you lilies, idiot, _she thought to herself. _Lilies, Lily! Lily Potter, Harry Potter. That's why you liked the lilies._

Ginny was nibbling on a sandwich when she saw Harry and Neville come in. Slughorn greeted Harry like an old friend, saying, "Harry, m'boy! So glad you could make it!" Slughorn shook Harry's hand. McLaggen, whom Slughorn was talking to, was jealous of Harry. Slughorn also greeted Neville, and talked to him about the torture of his parents. Neville looked very uncomfortable. Ginny hurried on eating her sandwich.

Then Slughorn dragged Harry around; introducing him to all the students in turn. Harry was very bored, but looked as though he was used to it.

Ginny then overheard Blaise Zabini bragging about his unusually beautiful mother. She had been married many times, and was now with her thirteenth husband.

"Wow, Zabini," said Ginny. "How _wonderful_. But it seems that you have not inherited your mother's beauty, or has she been using love potion?"

As Zabini opened his mouth to argue back, Slughorn said, "Careful there Zabini! I have just seen this young lady perform an amazing bat-bogey hex - you wouldn't want to cross her!"

And he was damn right.

Slughorn dragged Harry and Neville towards Ginny. "...And _this_ young lady tells me she knows you!"

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "Hi Ginny."

"Hey," Ginny replied. "Hi Neville."

Neville jumped. "Oh, hi Ginny."

Thankfully, Slughorn left Harry, Neville and Ginny alone and went to talk to McLaggen again. "Ugh," said Ginny. She spat the remaining amount of the sandwich into a rubbish bin. She had just seen Marcus Belby flirt with Cormac McLaggen.

"So," smirked Ginny. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah," said Neville sarcastically. "I'm having the time of my life."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So, why are you here? Ron didn't get invited."

Ginny laughed. "It's rather funny, actually. I cast a hex on that arse Smith, and Slughorn just saw it. I thought I was going to get detention, when he told me it was a really good cast and invited me for tea! Mad, eh?"

"Yeah," said Neville.

They stood around, talking to each other to pass time. Slughorn was practically skipping when he exclaimed loudly and made everyone jump. "Merlin's beard! Look at the time already! Best be off, lads!"

Ginny dragged the two boys out of the compartment and whooped. "Woohoo! Its finally over!" She leaned against the compartment door and wiped her forehead.

"Yeah," said Neville. He joined whooping with her. Harry however, had a determined look on his face.

"Harry, what are you up to?" Ginny demanded.

"Er, nothing," he said, putting something into his pocket. But Ginny was too fast for him. She snatched the thing and held it in her hands.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" asked Neville, gazing at the little black stone with a frown on his face.

Ginny looked at Harry. "Look Harry, I'm going to trust you on this one. If you get into trouble, I coming after you before you do anything else stupid. You got it?" she snapped. Harry put his hand on her shoulder. Ginny was reminded of her dream and shivered. How many Dejavu's was she going to get? _Many_, said a voice in her head.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he reassured her. He took the stone from her hand and pocketed it. He winked at her and covered himself with his invisibility cloak.

"One day, I'm gonna -" snarled Ginny.

"C'mon, he's Harry! He gets into trouble easily, and gets out of trouble just as easily. He'll be fine," said Neville.

"Well, I hope you're right," Ginny sighed.

Ginny returned to her compartment and told Dean all about 'The Slug Club'. He listened without interrupting, and soon the lady with the trolley filled with sweets came by. They bought a few of everything and shared them together.

The Hogwarts Express was almost reaching its stop. Ginny and Dean chatted while waiting for the stop. When it _did_ stop, they both grabbed their trunks and made their way to the enchanted carriages that pulled themselves. Ginny was surrounded by her friends and so was Dean; he tried to kiss her goodbye, but she just gave him a peck on the cheek before hurrying off.

Ginny heard the sounds coming from Hogwarts, she heard the birds chirping and some other funny noises from the Forbidden Forest. She talked, laughed and caught on with her friends as they sat in the carriage. She saw Dean's carriage ahead of her, waved half-heartedly to him, and heard the amazed voices of the first years.

They came to a stop and joined the line going into Hogwarts. Apparently, Filch, the caretaker was using a dark-detector to prevent dark objects to be taken into the school. He had confiscated a few of Crabbe and Goyle's stuff, but Malfoy made it through because Snape protected him.

Ginny herself was checked, and after she was allowed to go in, she put her trunk near the other trunks and waited for her friends. Once they too had been checked, the four girls made their way up the stairs, across the courtyard and into the halls of Hogwarts.


	7. Back at Hogwarts

Chapter 7 : Harry's Missing!

Hogwarts was just as magnificent as Ginny had remembered. The house ghosts, the talking armor, Peeves (although Ginny was not so pleased to see him... he looked mischievous) and the many secrets of Hogwarts just waiting to be discovered. Her friends Amy and Marissa, however, were discussing the return of Voldemort.

Amy was a short girl, turning fifteen this month. She had elegant, curly brown hair and was very skinny. She was the gossip girl in the group. She was what you'd call 'innocent' – she'd grimace even at a make-out session.

Marissa was fourteen, and was an average height girl, with short, curly black hair. She was the talkative one of the four girls, and was always confident in whatever she did.

And finally, Sophie, but she wasn't there at the time.

Ginny loved her friends, because they were all so different. So very different, but they were all friends. And she loved that.

"... and did you read that article on the Daily Prophet about the McKinnons?" Marissa was saying. "I cried all evening when I heard! It seems that Mr and Mrs McKinnon were ambushed by Death Eaters at home. Kristen and Brody, you know, their kids? Yeah, they were killed too. Kristen was killed first, in fact," Marissa said to her listeners. "And Brody next. It seems they tortured them and killed them in front of their parents, and then the Death Eaters tortured their parents for information on the Order of the Phoenix -"

"Hush, enough," said Amy, punching Marissa lightly on the arm. Marissa pouted and shut up.

Ginny laughed and smirked. "You'll never guess what I did on the train."

"Is it what I think it is?" said a voice, and a tall girl with wavy hair and a curvy figure came into view, giving Ginny a light squeeze.

"Soph," grinned Ginny, hugging her back and nodding. "Its exactly what you think it is."

Sophie was your average teenage witch, who was very good looking, with her wavy, sleek, black hair and her curvy body. Very popular around boys and a troublemaker. She also had a very dirty mind, and was good at giving advice about boys.

"Waited long enough, haven't you? You should have done it with Daniel last year, he was willing enough." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Was he good?" asked Sophie, smirking.

Amy shook her head, and Marissa chuckled, giving Ginny a high-five. Ginny just shrugged at the tall girl, sticking her tongue out at her. Sophie rolled her eyes and complained about not getting details.

Ginny chuckled as the four made their way into the Great Hall. It was as spectacular as always; the candles were floating in mid-air, the ceiling of the castle bewitched to resemble the weather outside. Ginny spotted Hermione and Ron sitting alone together; Harry wasn't with them. Ginny decided to join them.

"Let's sit here," said Amy, but Ginny interrupted. "No, over there!" she pointed at Hermione and Ron. Her friends looked at her suspiciously before following her to sit by Hermione and Ron.

"Hi," Ginny greeted them. "This is Amy, Marissa and Sophie." She turned to face the four girls. "You know Ron and Hermione right?"

"Yeah," said Sophie. "Nice to meet you," she added, and the other two nodded. Amy and Marissa seemed to be having an eye-glaring argument of who will sit next to Ginny. Amy was the quickest; they rushed over to sit beside Ginny. Marissa sat next to her. Sophie laughed and sat next to Ron, smiling her famous smile that made boys melt, and Ginny swore she could see Hermione glaring at her.

Ginny went down to business. "Where's Harry?" she asked.

Marissa and Amy listened carefully as Hermione answered her question. "We don't know. He didn't come back to our compartment after Slughorn's thing but Neville did, and he's not in view, either -"

"Isn't he always missing?" interrupted Marissa.

"Mary! Don't interrupt!" scolded Amy, slapping her on the shoulder.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Mary!" exclaimed Marissa. "Just call me Em."

"Too bad," smirked Ginny. She turned back to Hermione. Ron and Sophie seemed completely oblivious; they were watching the sorting. Ron was moaning, "Hurry _up_!" Ginny could tell that he was hungry. So could Hermione. She was staring at him with a completely disgusted expression on her face.

After the sorting, Harry still hadn't turn up. Ginny and Hermione were getting worried. What if something happened to him?

"What if something happened to him?" said Ginny worriedly.

Sophie frowned. "I bet nothing's happened to him. Don't worry about it. And if he doesn't show up by tonight, I'll help you look for him." She snickered.

"Report to a teacher," said Amy. She looked at Ginny. " I'm sure they'd find him in seconds."

"Or we could wait and see if he turns up," said Marissa.

"Well," said Hermione. "We can't sneak out of school," she looked pointedly at Sophie, who rolled her eyes, "because we wouldn't know where to look for him and goodness its dangerous out there. And if we report to a teacher and he did something he wasn't supposed to do and the professor found him, he would be in loads of trouble."

Meanwhile, dishes had appeared and Ron looked gleeful. He took a bit of everything, stuffing the food into his mouth. Sophie's attention was at the food too, and she dug in, a little more neater than Ron at eating. Hermione however, had lost control. She grabbed hold of one of her books and slapped Ron with the book.

"Will -" Slap. "You -" Slap. "Stop -" Slap. "Eating!" She put the book down. "Your best friend's missing!"

Ginny and Amy giggled. They stopped when Hermione glared at them. Ron looked hurt.

"All right then, turn around, you lunatic," he told Hermione.

The six of them turned their heads to see Harry walking towards them. Amy sighed. She seemed to have a little crush on him.

"He's covered in blood," observed Ginny as she looked closer at Harry. His nose was bloody. "Why's he always covered in blood?"

Harry finally reached them and took the seat next to Ginny.

"Where've you been?" shot Hermione.

"Lader," said Harry. He took a tissue and wiped his nose. It didn't look too bad, but the blood was making his voice sound bad.

"Bloody hell, Harry," said Ron. "You're a mess!"

"Yeah, you are," said Marissa, taking a closer look at Harry. When Harry just looked at her she shook Harry's hand and said, "Marissa Tevez. I'm Ginny's friend."

"Oh," said Harry thickly. "Hi. Nice do meed you."

"What happened?" asked Amy. When Harry looked at her too, she too extended her hand, blushing and said, "Amy Allen."

Harry nodded and said, "I'd rader nod tell you now." He looked pointedly at Malfoy, who was at the next table.

Ginny grabbed another tissue and helped Harry wipe his nose. He flinched, but let Ginny do her work.

"Does by nose loog ogay?"

"Yes," said Sophie. "Sophie Hayden," she said when Harry looked at her. "Don't look at me like that, I sneaked you out of class last year."

"Don't you have a last name?" he asked, chuckling.

She rolled her eyes. "My last name _is_ Hayden, dipshit."

Ginny looked at Harry, worried that he would be offended, but he shook it off and laughed. Amy glared daggers at Sophie.

Ron poured a glass of Pumpkin Juice for him and passed it to Ginny to give it to Harry. He thanked them, and gulped down the whole glass.

Hermione looked at him worriedly and pointed her wand at him. "_Confuto cado!_" she said, and the bleeding stopped.

"Thanks, Hermione!" said Harry gratefully, and grabbed some chicken. Ginny ate too, along with her friends.

After eating, Dumbledore stood up to say a few words. "Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts! Now a few announcements, any items bought from a shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are not permitted, and so are dark objects. Also a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is banned to all students, and so is the village Hogsmeade to all under the age of thirteen. Now, I hope none of you shall attempt to sneak out of Hogwarts, as you all know the castle is heavily guarded, and it will be a violation to your safety if you attempt to leave.

"Every hour, of every minute, of every second of everyday, Dark Forces attempt to penetrate the walls of our castle. The world is no longer as safe as it used to be, so I now warn you : beware. Lord Voldemort -" Many students gasped. "- Will not hesitate to kill you, and by doing so will he enable your parents to tell him everything they know about the Order of the Phoenix. So do not step out of the light, or the light will be extinguished forever. Thats something to think about. Now, pip pip!" Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Off to bed, everyone!"

The students of Hogwarts got up from their seats and emptied the hall. Hermione jumped up, pulling Ron up with her. "Ron, we have to show the first-years the common room!"

"Oh yeah. Hey, midgets! OW!" Hermione had slapped Ron. "Bloody hell, Hermione, you slap like a crocodile stepping on a mouse!"

Sophie snorted with laughter, Ginny rolled her eyes at her and Hermione looked darkly at Ron. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione dragged Ron with her as she called out, "First-years! This way, please!"

Harry joined Ginny as they made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He soon joined the conversation that Amy had started, causing her to blush. Ginny rolled her eyes.

When they had reached the portrait hole, Harry gave the password (Baubles), and the six of them climbed into the common room. Ginny sighed and breathed in the air in the room. Harry gave her a look and said goodnight to her and her friends. Harry did something unexpected though; he kissed her on the cheek before going up to the boys' dormitory.

"You better not hope Dean saw that," said Marissa, giggling. Just then, Dean came up to them.

"Saw what?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Hi girls," he greeted Marissa and Amy. Sophie had disappeared.

"We'll see you upstairs," said Amy, and dragged Marissa, who was wondering where Sophie was, along with her as she went to the girls' dormitory.

Ginny yawned. "I'm pretty tired, Dean. Is there anything in particular you wanted to tell me?"

Dean shook his head. "Just this," he whispered, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back and made his way to his dormitory. He waved at her before disappearing out of sight.

Ginny looked around for Sophie, wondering where she went. Her question was answered when she saw her curled up on an armchair, reading a fat book as boys watched her every move.

Ginny smiled and walked upstairs, laughing as she got hit by a pillow. Amy and Marissa were planning on surprising the next person to walk through the door. "You guys are such idiots," she laughed.

Amy smiled and nodded as Marissa said, "Seen my best friend anywhere?"

"Downstairs," said Ginny, and Marissa nodded as she walked to the door and closed it behind her. She turned to Amy. "Now, tell me about your summer."

Amy laughed. "It was boring. I spent most of my time with Soph at the beach." Sophie and Amy were cousins, and they spent lots of time together. "It was fun," she added. She put her hand up, stopping what Ginny was about to say. "And no, no boys, I am still a virgin and I want to stay that way. Although Soph had lots of fun." She rolled her eyes.

Ginny chuckled. Sophie always had lots of fun, ever since fourth year. Before that she was quiet and more like Amy, but then she lost her brother, Alex, and went crazy for a while. She went back to normal after, but she was more fun and was always flirting, as she said that she wanted to enjoy life while she could.

There were four beds in the room, one for each of them. Ginny dumped her sweater onto one and yawned. "Okay, but this year, you better stop being so innocent."

Amy pouted and Ginny grinned, throwing a pillow at her. Marissa and Sophie walked in, chatting away.

Ginny smiled and went to bed, fully dressed.


	8. First day

Chapter 8 : First Day

"Ginny! Wake up!" Marissa shook her hard.

Ginny sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. "Wazetime?"

"Eight in the morning," informed Amy. She threw a towel in Ginny's face and said, "Shower. Its the first day of school. And what would Dean think, with you smelling like that?" she smirked.

"Cut it out," laughed Ginny. She grabbed a fresh towel and threw Amy's towel back into her face. "I'll see you downstairs."

Sophie was still snoring, while Marissa and Amy were trying to get her to wake up. Ginny laughed and walked into the showers.

The Great Hall was crowded when Ginny entered; full of laughter as students pulled pranks on each other, full of voices that chattered to each other, and full of happiness to be back in Hogwarts again.

Ginny scanned the Gryffindor table for her friends and saw them sitting at the far end, arguing about something. As she came into view she heard Amy protest.

"C'mon, let me do your hair!" she moaned to Marissa, who's hair was messier than a birds nest. Marissa shook her head. She was a messy girl, who was reckless and liked to make fun of people with Sophie. She was quite popular with the boys, and was more about having a good time, and was a shoulder to cry on when needed. She hardly ever focused on her studies, but when she did, she'd beat even Amy at her test scores. Amy whined and slapped her friend on the shoulder. "Mary! C'mon!"

"OK, fine, fine!" shrugged Marissa as she let down her hair. Amy grinned and started performing spells to fix her friend's hair. She was a neat freak; always the right hairstyle, new look every day, sweet and loving, always in the background. She wasn't rebellious, or reckless, unlike Marissa and Sophie, but as Sophie was her cousin, she'd seen the good side of her. She was smart too, and that's really what made her stand out.

"Hey Aimes," said Sophie, biting into an apple. "I think someone should do yours – then someone'll finally notice you!" She snickered and took another bite, dodging the book Amy threw at her. Amy knew not to take it seriously, since Sophie was always making fun of everyone. Many girls thought that Sophie was bad news, and they were right. She was everyone's high school it girl, with her perched on the table with her legs crossed, trying to show off as much leg as possible. Fifteen, and loving it. She had tons of boyfriends before, lots of boys drooling after her and a reckless reputation. She was fun with her friends and quick to strike when something angered her. Yes, she was a whore too, but she was also caring and sweet, and a good friend.

"McGonagall," whispered Marissa, and she stood up, greeting the professor. "Hello, professor," she said, grinning. "How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you," beamed McGonagall. Ginny rolled her eyes. Marissa seemed to have a charm for the teachers.

"That is good to know," laughed Sophie.

"Ah, Miss Hayden," said McGonagall. "I hope you'll be a better student this year, or I'll have Professor Snape do something with you." Sophie put on her signature smirk and saluted to the professor. "It is OWL year, after all."

The girls groaned. OWL year. Every fifth-year's doom.

McGonagall passed out some sheets of paper to the girls. "Here are your timetables. Don't lose them, I haven't got any spare."

"We wont, Professor," promised Amy. McGonagall nodded.

"I know I can trust you Miss Allen, Miss Weasley too. Mind you make sure the... _irresponsible_," she said clearly to Sophie and Marissa, making Amy smirk. "Don't wander off to other lessons. We have a double period class today at eleven. Don't be late," she warned, and stalked off, distributing timetables to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What's first?" asked Marissa, swallowing her hash brown.

Ginny scanned her timetable. "Charms. Then Defense Against the Dark Arts." The girls groaned; Snape had been appointed Defense teacher this year.

"And then a free period," grinned Sophie, pointing at her timetable. Sure enough, they had one after Defense.

"I want to visit Hagrid," said Ginny. "During free period, of course. Anyone want to come along?"

"Hmm," thought Amy. "I'll go, I want to meet him."

Sophie and Marissa shook their heads. Ginny nodded, and looked at her watch.

"Blimey, lets go! We have five minutes left before Charms," informed Ginny. "Soph, Mary, don't be late for once, it's the first day!"

Charms wasn't that far away, thankfully. They reached the class just in time, dragging Sophie and Marissa reluctantly along, as Flitwick was taking attendance.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick!" beamed Marissa, and the six girls took their usual seats. After he finished, Flitwick announced that they were to practice their silencing charms, and he would be grading them. When the class protested, Flitwick squeaked, "This is your OWL year. If anything, you should thank me for giving you time to practice. Now is the time to embrace the serious side of yourselves!"

Ginny had forgotten all about Silencing Charms during the summer, she was only making her bird become louder and louder. She looked over towards her friends and noticed they were struggling too.

By the end of the class, only Amy and a boy named Evan Evanescence got the spell right. The class was not surprised when Flitwick gave them homework on the charm.

As the bell rang, everyone was determined not to be late for Snape's class so they rushed out of the room, some leaving their belongings behind. As they reached the classroom, Ginny saw as the sixth-years packed up their things, ready to leave.

"Hi!" said Hermione brightly to Amy. She got along well with Amy and Marissa, but mostly Amy. Marissa really wasn't bothered though; all they really did was help each other out with homework.

Ron groaned as he stepped out of the classroom. "You are going to experience hell in there," he told the fifth-years. Marissa rolled her eyes, sticking her middle finger out and pointing it at the door of the classroom. Hermione smacked her.

Harry got out of the classroom last, cursing under his breath. "Whoa, stop right there," said Sophie. She had spent a lot of this morning chatting with him, and she actually liked him as just a friend for once, so Ginny was fine with their friendship.

"What's wrong?" asked Sophie.

"Snape gave me detention!" he burst out. "I hate him! I hate him!"

Ginny patted his back. "Why?"

"I bloody interrupted him in class," sighed Harry. He cursed again. "I'm late! Bye!" Harry ran off to his next class.

The girls entered the class and took the seats at the back of the class. Snape was taking attendance. After that, he explained to them about Unforgivable Curses.

He went on and on, and Ginny just couldn't pay attention any longer. She watched Marissa and Alyssa as they played hangman.

"Miss Weasley!" Snape barked. "Explain to me what a dementor does to humans." He sat on his desk, waiting for an answer.

"Er, well, they feed on our happiness, don't they?" said Ginny. "So they would suck all the happiness out of our body, and our condition would be worse than dead."

Snape gave her an ugly look, and went on. "And how would someone try to repel a dementor?"

"Easy, just perform a Patronus Charm."

"Well, Miss Weasley," Snape sneered. "If its so _easy_, why don't you perform it yourself?"

Marissa glanced at Ginny, and Sophie was glaring daggers at Snape. Amy, who was sharing a table with Ginny, tried to teach her some wand flicking techniques very quickly.

Ginny took a deep breath, and muttered, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

Snape smirked as all that came out of Ginny's wand was just a silvery mist. Ginny tried again and ended with the same result.

Ginny groaned. If she didn't succeed Snape would lower her grades. He warned them that if he was to give them a practical, they had to do it perfectly or it would affect their OWL grades. The whole class was determined to get at least Exceeds Expectations for Defense Against the Dark Arts, so they promised to work hard for that particular class.

Ginny took a deep breath. OK. Try to remember... She pictured herself in the room of requirement. She was not doing well, not until she thought of her happiest memory ever, which was when Harry had saved her from the basilisk.

Coming back to the present, Ginny straightened her face and concentrated hard. She pictured herself in the Chamber of Secrets, almost dying when Harry showed up and saved her. He had risked his life for her, and she was super happy then; she had a crush on Harry.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" cried Ginny. She gasped as a white, silvery form of a horse trotted out of her wand. She laughed happily, gazing at her Patronus. It was very graceful, and stood in front of Ginny, as its job was to protect the caster. She grinned at her friends; Sophie nodding in approval, Marissa giving her a thumbs-up and Amy applauding silently. She looked at her fellow classmates; they too were staring at Ginny with awe and laughed, trying to catch the horse-Patronus as it galloped around the room. Snape was staring at Ginny with a mad look on his face. She smiled smugly. Snape couldn't do anything now except give her extra marks.

The bell rang for the next class. Ginny's Patronus disappeared as she lost focus as it rang. She swept out of the room with her friends, smiling happily.

"Hey, Ginny," said a boy, and Ginny recognized him as a student from her previous class. "That was wicked!" he said, and lifted his hand up for a high-five. She jumped up and slapped her hand to his, beaming.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't really catch your name."

"Oh, the name's Aaron. Aaron Dawlson. I've just come from the US, my parents transferred to work here. Well, I've gotta go. See you around, dude." He rushed off to find his friends.

"That boy seems nice. His name's Aaron, huh? What house is he in?" asked Amy.

"I'd like to find out," said Sophie, watching him leave with a sly look on her face. Sometimes Ginny wondered if the sorting hat should have put her in Slytherin.

"He's definitely _gorgeous," _sighed Marissa dreamily. Sophie looked at Marissa gazing after him, and decided that she wouldn't be chasing after this one.

"Yeah, OK," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. She and the girls listened to Marissa as she went on and on about Aaron, as they walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

"... And he's so _hot_; did you see his abs?..."

Nobody had ever seen Marissa this obsessed before. Suddenly, a boy accidentally tripped her, causing her lip to bleed. As he waited for the outburst, he was surprised that Marissa just smiled and forgave him. Sophie's mouth fell open in shock, and she watched, as without another word, Marissa went straight up to her dorm.

Ginny looked around for Dean. He had to be around here somewhere... Ah, there he is, thought Ginny. She tiptoed silently behind him, then jumping at him, making him scream.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Dean screamed like a little girl, running around the room with his hands in the air. He stopped eventually, panting to a laughing common room.

"Oh, Dean," Ginny said as she shook her head. She pulled him closer to her, and kissed him. Then she let go just as Arnold the Pygmy Puff jumped onto her shoulder. She patted him, and heard a squeal. Amy was standing alone – Sophie had disappeared again – and had spotted her new pet. She sighed, then went over to her to let her experiment with Arnold.

Ginny sighed and decided not to visit Hagrid now. She was having too much fun.


	9. Professor Slughorn

**I've changed a lot of thigns around: here is the revised version of "Professor Slughorn".**

Chapter 9 : Professor Slughorn

Potions was one subject that Ginny really wasn't good at. When the bell rang for fifth period, Amy, Sophie, Marissa (who had been thinking about that dreamy boy Aaron all day long) and Ginny made their way to the dungeons. As they walked, they passed by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy sneered at her as usual, but surprisingly didn't shout or make rude comments about her as usual. She assumed that he was late for class (she hoped it was McGonagall's class).

The fifth-year students of Gryffindor and Slytherin made their way into the potions classroom and were surprised to find that there were no tables or chairs in it except for a huge, round table displaying potions. Marissa sniffed at the air, and frowned.

"What?" demanded Sophie. She too sniffed at the air. "I can smell... The sea. And a parchment and ink..." She focused again. "What's happening?"

"Very good!" boomed Slughorn as he jumped out of nowhere. The whole class jumped. He smiled happily, saying, "That is one tricky little potion! But beware," he suddenly whispered in a dark voice. Then he looked at each of the student's terrified expressions, and fell to the floor, laughing. "I'm just kidding!" he choked.

"He's mental," Sophie whispered to Marissa, and Marissa snorted.

Amy raised up her hand. "Sir?"

"Er, Miss..?

"Allen. Amy Allen."

"Yes, Ms Allen?"

"Will these potions be coming out for our OWL exam?"

"No, no, my dear! I've just prepared these potions for today, I've shown them to every class. Just something fun to do for today!" said Slughorn happily. "Now, who can tell me what these potions are?"

Immediately Amy went over to examine the potions. The others slowly followed her, passing by the potion with the smell. But it seemed it smelled differently to everyone.

"I smell daisies.."

"Hey! There's a scent of horrible cologne around!"

"Cool! I think he's cooking some chicken!"

Ginny however, smelt blood. And she also smelt wood. What could that mean?

"Now, now," said Slughorn. "Everyone go and stand over there, please! Hey!" he barked at a Slytherin girl who was actually trying to taste the potions. "Stop tasting them, or else!

"What about this one?" he asked, pointing to a clear potion that looked a lot like water. Nolan Notting (from Slytherin) put up his hand. Slughorn smiled at him and gestured his hand.

"Its Veritaserum," he answered clearly. "A truth telling potion, that will force the drinker to spill even his biggest, darkest secrets. Just three drops of the potion, and the drinker is helpless."

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, who can tell me the names of this potion?" he asked, pointing to a muddy sort of liquid.

Instantly, Amy's hand shot up, and so did Marissa's. Ginny too recognised it and put up her hand. Some other students put up their hands too.

"Ms Allen!"

"Its Polyjuice Potion, sir! It enables the drinker to transform himself or herself into anyone for a limit of an hour. But of course, you would have to add some hairs of the person you want to transform into," said Amy.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!" beamed Slughorn. He turned to another potion, which was in the colour of light pink.

"That's Amortentia! Its the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Sophie at the top of her lungs. "It smells different to everyone, it smells according to what attracts the drinker." She sniffed and started to go into a trance, but then she snapped out of her trance. "Anyway," she continued. "I _do _smell something, something I would rather keep quiet. HA! BEAT YOU!" Sofiya shouted at Amy. The whole class laughed. Amy frowned as Sophie smirked at her, happy about answering a question for once.

Ginny felt shocked, though. She had smelled wood... and blood. So that meant her lover would be killing, or be the one who would be killed. And wood... that could have meant a wand. A wand, and blood. That meant fighting. A war. And she had smelt a lot of blood. Oh, so her lover would be in many battles... She instantly thought of Harry.

"Yes!" beamed Slughorn. "But please don't SHOUT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Sophie laughed and said, "Sorry."

"Now I want you to -"

"Sir," asked Zacharias Smith, raising his hand. Slughorn nodded. "You haven't told what potion that is," he said, pointing to a golden colored potion in a tiny flask. Ginny was shocked; Smith was usually the dumbest guy ever, and he noticed a potion that even Ginny didn't see until he said so.

"Oho!" said Slughorn happily. Apparently he had been waiting for someone to notice that potion. He took the potion in his hands and held it up so everyone could see. "Can anyone tell me what this potion is? Maybe you'll get lucky!"

Amy laughed at the irony and put up her hand. Slughorn pointed at her.

"Its Felix Felices," she said clearly. "Liquid luck." At these words, the whole class straightened up and listened clearly.

"Wait," said Marissa. "They make you lucky for one whole day, right?"

At this, the class paid fuller attention than ever.

"Yes," said Slughorn, nodding. "Liquid luck. The drinker will get as many hours according to the amount of potion drunk. And that's what I will be offering you today, twelve hours of luck, just like how I offered the sixth and seventh year students!"

"Sir," asked Ginny. "Who, may I ask, were the students who got the potion?"

"Won," said Slughorn, "Not got. But the answer to your question is... hmm," he scratched his chin. "Lets see... ahah!" he shouted, and everyone jumped again. "Miss Rosalina Jeffery and Mr Harry Potter."

Harry. Oh. _Oh_.

"I want you," Slughorn continued. "To make me a potion of the lets see..." He searched through the book _POTION MAKING FOR OWL YEAR. "_Ahah! Make me a Wiggenwell Potion. Your time is... thirty minutes. Start now!"

As Ginny made her potion, she observed the changes of the moods of everyone. Nobody was laying around, or puzzling over this, and complaining over that; they were all determined to win Felix. Nobody even noticed when smoke came out of Cocoa Notheao's (of Slytherin) potion and filled the air, no one even bothered to help Slughorn when he accidentally fell on his backside. They all wanted to finish their assignments before time was up.

_Splash_. Ginny's lacewing flies had fallen under the table. She bent over to pick it up when she saw Dobby the house-elf sitting under it, clearing the mess up. "What are you doing here, Dobby?" Ginny hissed.

"Dobby is sorry," squeaked Dobby. "Dobby just came here to tell Ginny Weasley that Harry Potter is looking for her. Harry Potter told Dobby to tell Ms Weasley that there is a quidditch tryouts this evening. He says to bring many people to the tryout. I is a good elf," said Dobby, his ears flapping. "Dobby did what he is told. Goodbye, Ms Weasley!" Then Dobby disapparated.

"And time is... UP! Stop!"

Ginny got up and stood straight next to her cauldron. Slughorn came by, sniffed her potion and nodded, unsmiling. He passed by her three friends, smiling to Amy, nodding to Marissa, grimacing at Sophie's potion. Amy waited for Slughorn to go away, and then smiled smugly at Sophie and Marissa. Marissa threw her a dirty look.

"And we have a winner!" boomed Slughorn, standing next to Jereley "Jelly" Donde's (of Gryffindor) potion. The whole class stared in anguish at Jelly, who was now receiving his reward. "Class dismissed!"

Sophie sighed, annoyed and put her arm around Ginny's shoulder and walked with her to the common room. Just then, she bumped into the new guy.

He had tanned skin and sleek, black hair, just like hers. His eyes were ice blue, and he apologized, not caring that much that he'd hit her, which made Sophie actually pay attention to him. He had no freckles, but there was a certain charm on him, other than the fact he was extremely good looking and hot. Ginny stared at him too, her mouth open. She didn't pay attention to her other friends' expressions.

"Whoa," said Sophie, at a loss of words for once. "Who are you?"

The new boy laughed, grinning. "Caleb, Caleb Demetrius. And you're Sophie Sierra Hayden, I know."

Sophie grinned, happy that he knew who she was, even her middle name. "Which house are you –"

"Gryffindor. Are you -? Oh yes, I can see your tie. So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." He grinned at her, and she gave him her seductive smile, and Ginny saw Caleb stare at her a bit, his mouth opening slightly.

"Do you have any friends yet?" asked Amy.

He snapped out of it. "A few. Not that many," he shrugged. "I don't mind."

Sophie took a step forward. "See you at dinner?" she purred.

"Okay!" he said, smirking. "What class do you have next?"

"Oh, did you know it was already three o' clock? Classes are over."

"Oh, yeah. Here's an idea!" Caleb grinned at Sophie. "Want to… get to know each other a little more?"

"You bet I do," Sophie smiled flirtatiously at him, tilting her head to the side and letting her hair fall over her face. She walked with him out into the sun, towards the lake.

"I hope he actually means something to her, not like the last two she dated during the summer," said Amy, as they continued walking back to the tower.

"Really? She actually dated? Not just hooked up?" asked Ginny. "She's getting serious again."

Amy nodded. "I know. She didn't sleep with anyone since that boy – Ian – broke up with her. I think she was actually heartbroken. She's just flirting."

Marissa stared after Sophie. "I like that Aaron boy but gosh, Caleb is _hot_."

"I know," said Ginny dreamily. Amy rolled her eyes at them. "Come on, how can you not think he's hot?" asked Ginny.

"I do," said Amy simply. "I'm just choosing not to make a fool out of myself because of it."

"Gin!" shouted Ron. "Quidditch tryouts!"

"Oh yeah!" Ginny remembered suddenly. "OI!" she addressed the common room. "Anyone who wants to try out for Quidditch shut up and listen! The tryouts are in about fifteen minutes, so those who want to give it a go, get ready!"

The whole common room burst with excitement. They all chattered and all. Ginny looked around for her friends, but they were nowhere in sight. Oh well, she thought. I'm sure they'll come sooner or later. Or maybe not. Only Marissa and Sophie were interested in Quidditch, but not competitions. They just liked to play fun matches, so they might not turn up.

Dean came out of nowhere and said he was going to try out, along with Seamus. Three of them made their way to the Quidditch pitch and found Harry there, along with fifty other students. A few students were flying around the pitch. The tryouts had begun.


	10. Quidditch Tryouts

**A/N : Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Well here it is, the next chapter! You will be pleased to know that Im gonna write Deathly Hallows too. Well anyways, review, favourite, whatever you like.**

Chapter 10 : Quidditch Tryouts

The cool wind blew as students all over Hogwarts gathered at the Quidditch pitch. Every house had a representative of students; some just gathered there to tease Harry, others to make a fool of themselves. Harry was already there, watching some first-years get hurt when they flew. He looked pissed off.

"All right!" he shouted, but his voice was barely audible through all the noise everyone was making. "I'm just going to run you all through some drills -"

Nobody was listening. Then Cormac McLaggen came out of nowhere and shook Harry's hand. They talked a bit and then Cormac went to sit down, waiting for his turn.

"I'll be right back," Ginny said to Dean, and she quickly rushed to Harry's aid. "SHUT IT!" she bellowed, and immediately everyone stopped talking and paid attention to Harry. "Thanks," he said to Ginny, and she winked. She went to sit next to Dean and wait for her turn.

Harry decided to start with a basic start, asking all applicants to divide into groups of ten and fly around the pitch once. He had made a good decision, the first ten was made up of first-years who barely knew how to control their brooms. Ginny winced as she saw one of them crash into a boulder.

The next group was made up of giggling girls, a girl named Romilda Vane was amongst them as they giggled and clutched each other as they flew. Ginny pitied Harry as his face formed into a grimace.

The third group had a pile-up halfway around the pitch. The fourth group came without broomsticks. The fifth group was made up of Hufflepuffs.

"If there's anyone who's not a Gryffindor, leave now!" roared Harry, and Ginny could see he was beggining to get seriously annoyed. Ginny heard a muffled laughter and turned around to see the three of her friends, trying to hide their laughter. They didn't succeed; once Amy laughed so hard they all burst out laughing.

Ginny turned back to the scene in front of her. Dean was getting up, urging Ginny along, and along with Sophie, Marissa and Ron, she flew around the pitch. They seemed to be the only ones to pass the test.

After a while, they were left with Ginny, Dean, Ron, Seamus, Marissa, Cormac, Katie Bell, Demelza Robbins, Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coot. "Chasers!" roared Harry, and Ginny gripped her broom hard and mounted it. "Are you READY?" Ginny, Demelza, Dean, Katie, Marissa and Seamus cheered, punching their fists into the air. All of them mounted their brooms and flew into the air.

Cormac was keeping for one side of the goals, and Ron the other. Harry blew his whistle and pointed to Cormac and off they went.

Marissa was holding the quaffle and passed it to Dean, who passed it to Seamus, who passed it to Katie, who scored. The crowd cheered and clapped.

Marissa had scored twelve goals and Seamus ten, but they scored less than the others so they were kicked out. Demelza had scored sixteen goals, which was quite good for a third year, and Katie twenty. Dean scored fifteen goals, and Ginny seventeen. Dean was kicked out, so the three girls were made chasers of the team. Cormac had blocked four goals, but he totally dodged out of the way for the fifth. Ginny looked suspiciously at Hermione, who was blushing. Ron had scored five out of five though, and he became the keeper of the team. Ginny flew down to Harry, who was arguing with Cormac.

"His sister didn't really try," Cormac was saying menacingly. "She gave him an easy save." Ginny turned bright red with anger.

"Rubbish," said Harry coldly. "That was the one he nearly missed." Ginny harrumphed at Cormac and went back to join the new team.

"You did brilliant," she said to Ron and gave him a hug. "And so did you," he replied.

They all beamed as Harry turned to face them. "Well done," he croaked. "You flew really well -"

"You did brilliantly, Ron!" said Hermione, running at Ron and hugging him. She hugged Ginny too and congratulated her.

After fixing the time of their first practice, Harry, Ron and Hermione bade goodbye to them. Ginny walked back to the stands to be congratulated by all of her friends. Marissa looked a bit grumpy but she was pleased for Ginny all the same. They all made their way back to the common room when Dean stopped them.

"Congratulations!" he screamed at Ginny, and picked her up, twirling her around. He gave her a little peck on the lips and said, "This calls for a celebration!"

They all laughed and went up to the common room to be stopped again, by Aaron Dawlson. Marissa's breath caught.

"Hey, Marissa," he said, and she jumped in surprise when he said her name. Her friends giggled. "I'm sorry you didn't make it," he murmured, leaning in close to her. Her heart was beating so hard. "But you were really good."

"Thanks," she gasped in his arms. Her eyelids fluttered.

"C'mon," muttered Sophie, and they left Marissa alone with Aaron.

"Wow," said Amy. She looked back at the two, who were now leaning even closer towards each other.

"I think we were about to go celebrate?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. They reached the common room to find the Gryffindors already celebrating. A few people were standing on a small platform, karaokeing.

"Ooh!" said one of the girls, and she jumped up next, and sang 'Celebration', a Muggle song.

Caleb, the boy Sophie liked, decided to do a song. He confessed that he was a horrible singer, but he wanted to dedicate the song to someone. Sophie practically beamed at him. A fast, upbeat tune started playing.

"May I have this dance?" Dean asked Ginny.

"You may," she replied, and they both danced themselves crazy.

Caleb shouted the lyrics of the song into the microphone, and Ginny realized that she did know the song, and she laughed out loud as she recognized Adam Lambert, the Muggle singer Hermione was so fascinated with. "If I Had You" was playing.

Sophie laughed so hard that she jumped on stage with him, singing the higher parts. Ginny laughed along with Dean, who was twirling her around in circles until she got dizzy.

_"From New York to LA, getting high, rock and rollin'_

_ "Get a room, trash it up, 'till its ten in the mornin'_

_ "Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in massaratis _

_ "All we need in this world is some love."_

At that moment, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the common room. Ron beamed as he heard the music and asked Hermione to dance. Harry was left alone, and sat down watching them enviously.

Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione. Such a strong friendship, a strong bond. They were made for each other. Realization hit her as she looked at Dean. They had never been friends before. Just together. She looked at her friends. Amy was laughing, cheering Sophie on. Marissa had come back, laughing and shouting along the lyrics to the song, dancing with Aaron, who was holding a bottle of firewhisky and cheering.

_"The flashing of the lights" _

That was Sophie's voice.

_"It might feel so good"_

Sophie was whipping her hair around, still singing. Ginny laughed and copied her, swinging her head around and attempting a crazy dance move with Dean.

_"But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah!"_

Now Caleb shouted, although he sounded more like he was singing now.

_"The flashing and the stage, it might get me high_

_ But I got you stuck on my mind."_

The music slowed a little, and Dean took that opportunity to lean in and kiss Ginny. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back, and laughed.

_"That would be the only thing I ever need, if I had you."_

The beat went up again, and Sophie kicked a bottle and it crashed onto the ground, making her laugh hysterically. Ginny grabbed a Butterbeer, drinking straight from the bottle and grinning. Then she saw Harry, who was sitting alone. She took pity on him and sat next to him.

"Harry!" she shouted over the music.

He laughed. "Ginny! What a surprise!"

She grinned and held out the bottle. "Butterbeer?"

He shook his head. "No thanks!"

The crowd cheered as the song ended and Sophie and Caleb jumped from the small stage and onto the ground, laughing hysterically. Harry grinned, watching them. "They really seem to like each other!"

Ginny laughed. "I think they do!"

Then suddenly, a black haired girl came into view, laughing and shouting to Caleb at how hot he was up there. Sophie's smile faded as he laughed and thanked her.

"Uh oh," said Ginny, and Harry, hearing her, nodded.

"Uh oh," he agreed.

The girl ruffled up Caleb's hair, making him laugh. Ginny heard an, 'I love you' and she kissed him. Sophie looked outraged, and really hurt. She ran out of the room, and Ginny, understanding that she needed time alone, didn't follow her. She knew how snappy Sophie could get.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Caleb, and turned to Harry, who was still watching him, frowning. "What?" she asked.

"Look," was all he said.

Caleb and the girl were arguing, him looking annoyed and her outraged. He was shouting something about them being broken up, and she went onto a pleading tone. He exclaimed in disgust and walked out of the common room, leaving the girl in tears.

"Looks like he's a heartbreaker too," said Ginny.

Harry chuckled and nodded.

A song started playing, 'Love Again'. Ginny laughed and looked at the person who was singing. "I love this song!" she shouted over the music.

"Well there's only one thing to do then!" Harry shouted, and got up, offering her his hand. She laughed and got up with him, and began to dance. Little did she know that Dean was glaring daggers at Harry. They danced and danced all night, jumping all over the place. Once, Ginny bumped into Marissa and Aaron, and she started dancing with Aaron instead of Harry. Then she noticed that he wasn't Harry and cracked up, laughing.

Then Dean pulled her towards him and kissed her. She pulled away when she saw Ron looking at them. Ginny laughed, kicking a bottle. "You're so drunk!" Dean shouted, grinning at her as she nodded.

She felt sleepy after a few hours, and walked upstairs to the girls dormitory, to find Sophie in her bed, fast asleep. There were tear tracks running down her face, and she was hugging her pillow tightly. Ginny felt sorry for her, and wanted to tell her what she saw in the morning.

Ginny yawned, got into bed and started dreaming about a certain boy she danced with, one with a lightning bolt scar, who had loosened up for once.

**Okay, crappy ending. This is the revised version of chapter ten, please read it all again!**


	11. Nothing is as strong as you and me

Chapter 11 : Nothing Is As Strong As You And Me

A few days passed and Marissa kept disappearing from her friends. Ginny and her friends had regular classes and kept up their schedule. The days had passed faster than ever.

Ginny woke up at seven o'clock a few days after Quidditch tryouts to find her friends crowded around the bed next to her which belonged to Marissa.

"D'you think she went to see... _him_ again?"

"I dunno, but she'd better have an explanation!"

The girls giggled and noticed Ginny sitting up.

"Wow. Mary's gone," said Ginny groggily. "Is Soph still here?"

She got hit by a pillow. "Yes, Soph is still here, and awake for once," said Sophie.

"Gin." A bunch of clothes and a towel were thrown at her. "Go change," ordered Amy. "She sneaked off. We have to go find her."

"Why?" asked Sophie, yawning. "Let her have her fun."

Amy blushed. "Its nothing serious or anything but... I'm curious."

Sophie laughed. "Well, this should be interesting."

Fifteen minutes later, the three girls emerged from the dormitories and went downstairs. Dean and Seamus were awake; they were playing wizard chess. Ginny went over to see the score.

"Hah!" exclaimed Seamus. "I win! You lose! Haha!"

Dean grunted and turned away from his shattered chess pieces. "Oh," he said, surprised. "Hi Ginny."

"Hi. Sorry you lost."

"Sorry your friend is missing."

She glanced at him.

Sophie shot a glare at him. "Does everyone know, except for me?"

He shook her head. "She didn't tell anybody. I just happened to see her this morning."

He was grinning, and pointed to an empty armchair. Ginny looked a bit closer and saw a little paper airplane sticking out from under the seat. Amy pulled it out and examined the words written on it.

"Daffodils," she muttered. That was Marissa's favourite flower. Apparently the note would not reveal itself unless it was given a password. Sophie and Ginny looked over Alyssa's shoulder at the note and read:

_ Dear Mary,_

_ That night was one-oh-one awesome. I hope I could meet you again sometime. Look, like sorry for the short note, but I'm desperate to know your answer. I'll be waiting for you at half past six at the clock tower. Wanna go for a stroll near the lake? PS, I love chickens._

_ Answer me soon, Aaron._

Amy giggled. "Is there a reply?" she asked Dean.

He pointed to the fireplace and sure enough, there was a little note sticking out of it. But it had a different password.

Amy scanned the letter again while Ginny said other random things that were related to Marissa. Sophie started to cast spells at the letter, cursing under her breath.

"Chickens!" gasped Ginny, pointing at the last few words of the letter. She grabbed the reply letter, and muttered 'chickens'. Immediately words formed on the letter and she read:

_Dear Aaron,_

_ You know how much I enjoyed that night, and would love to do it again. OK, I'll meet you there! And please don't tell anyone about this!_

_ Love, Mary._

"Whoa," said Seamus. "She never let anyone call her Mary!"

"I know," said Amy, shaking her head. "She must really like this guy."

"Shut it, people," hissed Sophie. Ginny wondered what was her problem. "Let's go, since we have nothing better to do than spy on those two _lovers_."

Amy frowned at Sophie, and Ginny smacked her arm, telling her to stop being so rude. Sophie just shrugged it off, heading downstairs to the great hall to grab some breakfast before they set off. In the hurry of it all, Ginny bumped into Professor Slughorn.

"Ms Wealsley!" exclaimed Slughorn. "What, may I ask, are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Professor!" she gasped and jumped down. "Is there anything you wanted to tell me, sir?" she asked politely.

"Yes! I'm having a dinner party tomorrow, and it would be wonderful if you could make it!"

Ginny nodded and confirmed with the professor. She waved him goodbye and went out to the lake.

"Shut it," muttered Sophie, watching two people sitting by the lake, not far from where they were. Ginny frowned and squinted her eyes.

"Kiss her!" whispered Amy enthusiastically. Then Aaron leaned in closer to Marissa, and brushed her hair away from her face. Then he tilted her chin up and pressed her lips to his. At first they just kissed softly, then before they knew it, Marissa and Aaron were clinging together, blindly pressing their faces together.

Ginny looked away, wanting to give them some privacy. This was the first time Marissa's ever disappeared from her friends for a guy, and she must've thought that he was special. Ginny sighed, wishing that she felt that way for Dean.

"That leaves me," sighed Amy.

"You?" asked Ginny.

"You, Sophie and Marissa. I'm left out, again." Amy shook her head.

Sophie sighed. "Aimes, you just have to take control. Don't wait for a boy to ask you out. Ask them."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, listen to Soph."

Sophie cracked a smile. "And her kick-ass advice," she added.

Amy rolled her eyes and checked her watch. "Lets go, we'll be late for McGonagall.

McGonagall greeted them with the usual lecture about their OWLs and that they had to study harder than ever. She gave them a very difficult task - vanishing cats. Nobody had succeeded except for Amy and Evan, of course.

After third period, Ginny went to break alone. Amy was studying, as usual; Marissa had run off with Aaron again. Sophie had disappeared, again. She ate quickly, and then headed up to the library to do some studying.

"Hi Ginny," said Colin Creevey, blushing. He had a little crush on Ginny. Sadly, she didn't have the same feelings for him.

"Hi Colin. Are you doing some studying?"

"Yep," he replied, pointing to a stack of books following him from behind. "Do you want to study with me?" he asked eagerly.

"Er -" Ginny hesitated. Luckily, Amy seemed to scoop her out of nowhere and pulled her towards the table where a pile of books were sitting, and her bag. Ginny grinned and mouthed a thank you to her.

The rest of the day passed by in a flash, and suddenly it was Saturday. Ginny was going to Hogsmeade with Dean. Amy was buying some parchment and quills, Sophie was at Zonko's and Marissa was with Aaron again; she hadn't spoken a word to the girls for days, Sophie was getting annoyed. First thing they headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

"One Butterbeer, please," said Dean to the waitress, and turned to Ginny.

"I'll have the same, but with some ginger in mine, please."

The waitress nodded and repeated the order to Madam Rosemerta, who grinned at the two and filled two glasses with Butterbeer. Dean held her hand, wanting to tell her something.

"OUCH!" came a sound from the doorway. Everyone turned towards the sound and listened.

"Harry!" somebody squealed.

The next few words were barely audible, and then Harry shouted.

"Give it to me!"

"Harry, you mustn't!" shrieked that same person.

"Hermione," breathed Dean. He shut up so he could listen.

There was a bang outside. Many people went running, checking to see if they were all right. Then someone Disapparated with a loud CRACK, and Harry swore at the top of his voice.

"Shut up, Harry!" said a louder, deeper voice. Ron.

"COME BACK, YOU THEIVING -!"

Someone cut in, and Harry listened to that person. "Who -" she asked Dean, who was closer to the door.

"Tonks," he whispered to her.

"He nicked Sirius's stuff! Nicked it!" screamed Harry again.

The door of the Three Broomsticks swung open, and in came Harry, Ron and Hermione. Tonks watched them go in, then she Disapparated.

"_He nicked Sirius's stuff!"_ Harry burst out.

Hermione whispered something to him, then looked around nervously. Everyone looked away and continued what they were doing.

"Anyway Ginny," said Dean, turning back to her. "What I was saying was -"

"Yeah its my stuff!" shouted Harry suddenly. "No wonder he wasn't pleased to see me! Well, I'm going to tell Dumbledore whats going on, he's the only one who scares Mundungus."

A while later they left, swinging their cloaks. Thank God, thought Ginny. They didn't see us.

Dean said, "Hey! Well, I just thought, er, I wanted to give you this." Blushing slightly, he fastened a bracelet onto her wrist, it was golden and had tiny chains of broomsticks and quaffles.

"This is lovely, Dean," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She was going to kiss him again but was interrupted by a loud scream.

"KATIE!"

Ginny frowned, and glanced outside worriedly. "Let's go!" Ginny urged Dean.

They went outside and ran towards the noise. Katie Bell was floating in the air, her arms outstretched gracefully. Her hair whipped around by the fierce wind, and she looked eerie.

Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream. Leanne Tevez, Katie's scared friend and also Marissa's elder sister, screamed too, and tried to tug Katie back down to the ground. Harry, Ron and Hermione were there, tugging her too, but then she fell on top of them, thrashing and screaming. They lowered her onto the ground, and still she thrashed and screamed.

Harry ran off, obviously going to get help while Leanne, Hermione and Ron stayed, trying to calm Katie. Ginny and Dean rushed towards them, watching with horror.

"What happened?" screamed Ginny.

"She touched that -" said Leanne, pointing towards a package containing a necklace. "And then she went all beserk, like - you saw what happened," she sobbed.

"Its cursed," Hermione breathed. Ron paid no attention to her, looking around the place.

"Who would...?" Ginny started in a high-pitched voice.

"I dunno," said Ron worriedly.

"What the hell?"

Sophie was standing there, with Amy, who had her wand out. "Move!" hissed Amy, and raised her wand, but before she could cast a spell someone interrupted.

"Get back!" shouted a voice. "Lemme see her!"

"_Hagrid!_" Hermione cried.

"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I dont know what -"

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then bent down, scooped her into his arms and ran off towards the castle with her. Ginny could hear Katie's screams die away as they went farther in.

Hermione put her arm around Leanne and asked, "Its Leanne, isn't it?"

Leanne nodded.

"Did it happen all of a sudden, or -?"

"It was when the package tore!" Leanne cried.

"Leanne!" Marissa came out of nowhere, hugging Leanne tightly, demanding to know what happened. A group of guys were looking at Aaron, who was behind Marissa; they seemed to be shaking their heads at him. Sophie smirked.

Ginny stared at Marissa, and hugged her.

"Geroff me!" Marissa squealed.

Ron bent down to examine the necklace, his hands outstretched. Harry, seeing this screamed, "_Dont touch it!" _He bent down to examine the necklace himself and said, I've seen that before. It was on display in Borgin and Burkes. The label said it was cursed." He looked up at Leanne. "We'd better go and see McGonagall, today."

Leanne nodded, shaking with tears.

"Lets go, now," said Hermione. Leanne, Ron and Harry nodded. They made their way to the castle too.

Marissa was still shaking with sobs for her sister. "Le - Leanne!"

"She's all right. Just Katie got hurt."

The words came out of Sophie's mouth cold and hard, straight to the point. Aaron was standing inches away from Marissa, his hand twitching to grab hers. Marissa looked up at her best friend, new tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't even want to hear it," said Sophie coldly. She turned and stalked up to the castle.

"Soph! Sophie!" Marissa screamed. "What did I do?"

Amy shook her head and ran towards Sofiya, walking with her to the castle. Dean watched the show.

"Damn it!" Marissa swore, and instead of hugging her friends, she hugged Aaron. Aaron murmured to her, stroking her hair.

Everyone stiffened seeing this. It had come to a point where Marissa no longer cared about her friends as much as her boyfriend. Amy was the first one to give in. She sighed, looking down.

"What?" hissed Ginny.

"I don't think he will be just her boyfriend," murmured Amy. "Look at how she's holding him. She's clinging on to him as though her life depended on it. And Aaron," She shook her head. "Boys usually don't care about these little things. But he looks just as sad as her."

"I'm sorry!" said Marissa, looking at her feet after she finished hugging Aaron. "I was selfish and mean, I snapped at you for keeping me with you, and now I realise how much of a fool I've been. Please forgive me." Marissa looked down at her feet again.

Ginny sighed and forgave her.

They all made their way up to the castle, back to the common room. Marissa was still looking anxiously around for Sophie. Aaron said goodbye to Marissa when they reached the portrait hole.

Ginny, her arm around Dean climbed through the portrait hole. As she stepped, he pushed her, helping her through. She got really annoyed whenever he did this. Sophie was nowhere in sight, and Amy was having a chat with Hermione about the OWLs.

Marissa groaned, walking up to the common room. Ginny watched her go silently, wondering if Sophie was up there.

Sounds of shouting could be heard, and Sophie stalked out of the common room and out of the portrait hole. Marissa walked downstairs, crossing her arms and sighing. After a while, she went after her.

Ginny sighed, sitting next to Dean. "I'm sorry this had to end this way," she murmured to him.

He sighed. "Not your fault, Gin."

_**Yes, the edited version of this chapter is stupid. But the Vampire Diaries freaking came out again after a month, and I'm desperate to watch it. I'll update as soon as I can.**_


	12. I Hate You, Ron!

Chapter 12 : I Hate You, Ron!

It was early in the morning at Hogwarts, and students from all around the school were filling in the Great Hall to get some breakfast. Only one subject was discussed by students - the cursing of Katie Bell.

Katie was removed to St Mungo's the following day, and almost everyone was discussing her. She had been hurt badly; she had touched a cursed necklace. But only two people were not bothered about it; Sophie and Marissa.

Marissa kept trying to apologize but Sophie was always nowhere in sight. Ginny sometimes spotted her walking by the lake, just by herself. She wanted to comfort her, but knew Sophie wouldn't like that. She didn't like being weak, and being comforted was a sign of weakness, according to her, anyway.

Lessons continued as usual the following day. Snape gave them tons of homework, Professor Sprout made them replant the dead Venomous Tentaculas, McGonagall kept teaching them difficult Transfiguration spells and Flitwick made them practice all the charms they had learnt over the years.

Ginny's gang was back to normal now Marissa had rejoined them. Everyone was happy, but she didn't spend all her time with them. Aaron Dawlson, Marissa's boyfriend also spent a lot of time with them, although he preferred not to. Slughorn had invited Ginny to other parties, and he often introduced them to famous people. Ginny was super thrilled when he introduced them to Gwenog Jones, captain of the all-witch team The Holyhead Harpies.

"_The_ Gwenog Jones?" Sophie had asked her one day, when Marissa wasn't around.

"Yeah!" Ginny had boasted. "She even signed my T-Shirt."

"Don't boast," Amy had scolded her.

Ginny had also been invited to Slughorn's Christmas party, where they were allowed to bring guests. She had, of course, invited Dean to go with her. Aaron Dawlson was in the Slug Club too, and he had of course invited Marissa to come along.

Katie was still in St Mungo's with no hope of coming back for the next Quidditch match, so the Gryffindor Quidditch team was one Chaser short. Ginny wondered who Harry might have asked to replace Katie, and hoped that it was Marissa. She didn't have to wait for long to find out.

"Ginny!" Dean shouted. He had cornered her after Transfiguration and kissed her fiercely. Then he dragged her into an empty classroom. Ginny wondered what the good news was.

He closed the classroom door and opened his mouth to tell her the good news, when they were interrupted.

"Ahem," Aaron cleared his throat. Apparently he and Marissa had been snogging in the classroom. She raised her eyebrow at her the same time Marissa did.

"Oh," said Dean, embarrassed. "Sorry." And he backed out of the classroom, dragging Ginny along. Ginny managed to grin at Marissa, who grinned back.

"Just tell me now," Ginny said.

"Okay!" Dean said excitedly. "I'm filling in for Katie in Quidditch!"

"Thats great!" she beamed, and kissed him again. "There's a practice tonight! Dean?" she gasped while he was kissing her. "Let's go and have dinner first."

"What - ? Oh yeah." He stopped kissing her and took her hand as they skipped down to the Great Hall.

She was happy to know that Harry had made a good choice in picking Dean; he worked well with her and Demelza. The Beaters, Peakes and Coote, were getting better and better. The only problem was Ron.

Ginny, Dean and Demelza worked hard to score goals. They didn't need to work too hard; Ron had let in half a dozen goals, mostly scored by Ginny. He spun around, hitting the goalposts, trying to block a goal. Ginny stared in disbelief at Ron, who had beaten Cormac McLaggen, one of the best Keepers in Hogwarts during tryouts, but failed to block a single goal. He got more and more stressed, and lunged for the Quaffle but accidentally hit Demelza in the mouth.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry, Demelza, really sorry!" he shouted after he as she zigzagged back to the ground. Her mouth was bleeding badly, and Ginny went after her to make sure she was all right. Ron continued, "Sorry, I just -"

"Panicked," Ginny spat at him, examining Demelza's lip. "You prat, Ron, look at the state of her!"

"I can fix that," said Harry, landing beside Demelza and muttering '_Episkey_'. He turned to Ginny and said, "And Ginny, don't call Ron a prat, you're not the captain of this team -"

"Well, you seemed to busy to call him a prat and I thought someone should -"

Harry looked as if he was forcing himself not to laugh. Ginny was pleased.

"In the air, everyone, lets go," he called.

Ginny thought it was one of the worst practices in the history of bad practices, and Harry must have thought so too. But he said bracingly, thinking now was not the best time to be honest, "Good work everyone. I think we'll flatten Slytherin," and everyone except for Ginny and Ron left the changing room happily.

Dean took Ginny's hand as they went up to the second floor and pushed open the tapestry to take a short cut up to the common room. He let go of her hand there, and said:

"You did brilliantly today."

She took a step closer to him, playing along. "You were great, too."

Dean traced his finger along her face, breathing in on her. "Does this call for a celebration?" he murmured.

"Seems like it to me," she replied, and leaned in to him.

He kissed her fiercely, fiercer than ever before. She kissed him back too, her lips moving along with his, breathing in his scent. His hand went down her hair and gripped her back; her hands were both clinging onto his hair, pulling him closer. She could feel his hand getting closer and closer to her behind, and she felt really excited but also nervous. She wrapped her leg around his thigh; she felt better than ever. He moaned as she traced her tongue along his lip, demanding entrance into his mouth. He granted her permission to do that, opening his mouth a little; their tongues touched.

"OI!"

They broke apart, looking around to see Ron and Harry standing right in front of them.

"What?" asked Ginny, a little dizzy.

"I don't want to find my sister snogging people in public!" shouted Ron.

"This was a deserted corridor till you came butting in!" she shot back.

Dean was embarrassed. Ginny didn't notice him, for she was glaring at her brother, but he gave Harry a shifty grin that Harry did not return. But she did notice Harry's reaction, for he was almost as red as Ron. Ginny felt even angrier now, because she felt that Harry had older brotherly feelings towards her, and he was reacting the same as Ron.

"Er... c'mon, Ginny," said Dean, "let's go back to the common room..."

"You go!" she shouted at him. He flinched but she took no notice. "I want a word with my dear brother!"

She didn't even notice Dean leave; she was too angry. She hated it when Ron butted into her private business. He didn't rule her life.

"Right," she said, tossing her hair out of her face, glaring at Ron. "Let's get this straight once and for all. It is none of your business who I go out with or what I do with them, Ron -"

"Yeah, it is!" Ron said just as angrily. Harry just stood motionless in the background, watching. "D'you think I want people saying my sister's a -"

Ginny interrupted him before he could finish, furious. "A what?" she shouted, drawing her wand. "A _what_, exactly?"

Harry cut in. "He doesn't mean anything, Ginny -"

_Shut up, Harry!_ she wanted to shout at him.

"Oh yes he does!" she screeched. "Just because _he's _never snogged anyone in his life, just because the best kiss _he's _ever had is from our Auntie Muriel -"

"Shut your mouth!" bellowed Ron, turning maroon.

"I will not!" she yelled back, outraged. "I've seen you with Phlegm, hoping she'll kiss you on the cheek every time you see her, its pathetic! If you went out and got a bit of snogging done yourself you wouldn't mind so much that everyone else does it!"

Ron pulled out his wand too; Harry stepped between them. _PISS OFF, HARRY!_

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" roared Ron, trying to find a loophole to jinx Ginny. "JUST BECAUSE I DON'T DO IT IN PUBLIC -"

Ginny laughed, more like screamed mockingly, trying to push Harry out of the way. "Been kissing Pigwidgeon, have you? Or have you got a picture of Muriel stashed under your pillow!"

"YOU - !"

Ron fired a jinx that flew under Harry's arm and missed Ginny by inches; Harry pushed Ron up against the wall.

"Don't be stupid!"

"Harry's snogged Cho Chang!" shouted Ginny, tears filling up her eyes. "And Hermione's snogged Viktor Krum, it's only you who acts like its something disgusting, Ron, and that's because you've got as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"

She couldn't take it anymore; she didn't wait for Ron to taunt her some more. She just ran, ran as far as she could get. She didn't head back to the common room, she just wanted to run until her legs screamed in protest, forcing her to stop. When she did stop, she found herself at the Astronomy Tower.

She dragged her legs a little further, stopping at the balcony of the tower. There, she overlooked the castle, seeing owls rush by. Tears ran down her face as she remembered all her worst memories with Ron.

Him telling her that she was too little to play Quidditch.

When he had taunted Ginny that she was actually a squib, and she would never go to Hogwarts.

When he slapped her across the face because she had told Mum that he had put maggots in her knitting.

When he boasted about getting his Hogwarts letter, once again saying she was a squib, and would never get her letter. She had jumped on him in fury and broke his nose; Mum had grounded her for a month.

"Argh!" Ginny cried, kicking the wall and banging her head against it. She leaned against it, looking at the room. Then, wailing, she slid down to the floor and curled into a ball, her face hidden behind her knees, shaking with tears.

If only Ron was never born. If only she didn't have other brothers to teach him to bully. If only, if only.

For once, she wished she had an older sister to comfort her.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned around, hoping foolishly to see an angel. Instead, she saw someone close to an angel, closer than anyone she knew.

"Hermione!" she cried, throwing her arms around Hermione's neck. "How did you find me?"

"I didn't," Hermione replied, letting go of Ginny and pulling her to a bench and sitting down with her. "I was patrolling the place. And then I heard a noise and thought to investigate."

"I don't care; I'm glad you're here, Hermione," said Ginny, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, putting her arm around Ginny.

"Ron," Ginny replied, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about him. He'll come back to normal. C'mon, let's get you back to the common room."

"Okay."

Hermione led Ginny to the common room, where both Ginny and Hermione went up to bed, saying goodnight.

Ron was in a bad mood the next day. He was cold-shouldering Ginny and Dean, and even treated Hermione with an icy indifference. He sulked for the whole day, moping around and annoying everyone. Luckily, Ginny didn't see him much; she spent the whole day with her friends, where nobody cold-shouldered anybody. For the time being, at least.

Ginny refused to talk to either Ron or Harry, not even when there was Quidditch practice. Although she could not ignore them completely. One time she caught Harry staring at her and Dean sitting in an armchair together. When she met his gaze though, he quickly turned away, turning red. She was really bewildered, and asked Sophie to confront him.

"No luck; he wouldn't budge," Sophie said after she went to talk to Harry for a full half hour. "Although he keeps turning red with anger every time he sees Dean. I wonder why." She seemed uninterested, as Caleb had just walked through the door.

"Probably because he spotted me snogging him," muttered Ginny. She rolled her eyes.

Sophie kept eying Caleb, and said, "I'll see you later," before walking to talk to him.

Ron's bad mood didn't wear off over the next few days, and not only did he make everyone angry, his keeper skills were becoming worse and worse, and if he didn't fix his performance soon Gryffindor might lose the match.

"What do we do?" asked Jimmy Peakes, the night before the match. The whole team was sitting in a corner, discussing tactics that might help them win for the upcoming match. They could see Harry trying to boost Ron's confidence; it was, of course his first match as captain; but with no luck. Ron was still as surly as ever. Hermione had gone to bed - because of Ron. Nobody was sitting near the two boys - because of Ron. Ron, Ron, Ron.

"You could just try confunding him," suggested Marissa hopefully.

"C'mon," Ginny sighed. She cast a dark look at Ron. "We are Gryffindors. Cheating is for Slytherins. And its our first match. If anyone sees us cheating, well, we wont look like winners!"

Demelza nodded, saying, "Ginny's right. And it'll bring down our reputation." She looked over at Ron and quickly looked away.

"We'll see if we get any luck tomorrow," sighed Ritchie Coote.

"Yeah, better get some sleep," Dean said. "Goodnight."

He kissed Ginny, but broke away quickly, sighing. Then he packed up his things, waited for Seamus and waved at Ginny before departing to the boys' dorm.

"Ginny," said Amy. "We probably won't see you in the morn, so we just want to say a few words. Do your best. Don't give up. Don't let Ron bring you down."

Sophie nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Best of luck." She leaned in to Ginny, and whispered, "I betted against Blake Riston, you know, that Hufflepuff shortie? Ten galleons. Don't let me down, Gin."

"Thank you, guys," she said, touched.

"Gin?" Marissa was calling her over to the portrait hole, where Aaron stood, both of them holding hands. Ginny rushed over and raised her eyebrows. "Drink this," she said, thrusting Ginny a bottle with a little bit of golden liquid inside it.

"What is it?" she asked. Aaron rolled his eyes, and took it from her hand, shaking it a little.

"Felix Felicis," he replied, holding the bottle up carefully.

"But its against the rules to drink that before the match!" Ginny exclaimed.

"But if you drink it the night before, lets say, in a half hour, it doesn't really count," said Marissa, grinning. "Besides, there's enough potion to last for twelve hours, and thats enough."

"I don't know," Ginny said uneasily. She took the little bottle of potion in her hands, weighing it carefully.

"Just consider it as a gift," Aaron said firmly. "I went through a lot of trouble to steal it from Slughorn." He winked, and said no more about the subject. He turned to Marissa. "See you tomorrow," he said softly, kissing her.

"I'll be waiting," Marissa replied, and let go of his hand. He waved at Ginny, blew a kiss at Marissa, and fled down the stairs.

"C'mon," Ginny said, pulling Marissa into the common room.

That night, Ginny lay awake in the darkness, not able to sleep. She didn't want to use the Felix Felicis, but she didn't want all that effort into stealing it be wasted, either. So, after a lot of thought, she slipped the bottle into Sabrina's trunk, hoping she would use it in a time of need.

"I really hope we win tomorrow," Ginny whispered in the darkness, hoping, wishing.


	13. Quidditch

_**Edited version, again. Don't ask. Now please, sit back, read, and review.**_

The next day Ginny went down for breakfast with her friends. Everyone other than the Slytherins wished her luck for the match. Ron and Harry were sitting with Hermione eating breakfast. She didn't want to sit by Ron so she sat down with her friends and munched on a piece of toast.

Nervous. Of course she was nervous, it was her first match!

Scared. Scared of getting beaten by the Slytherin team.

Angry. Angry at Ron for being the worst brother and keeper ever.

There was no way they would win.

Ginny bit her lip.

"Cheer up, Ginny!" Marissa said, thumping her on the back.

"Aim properly," said Sophie, sitting with Marissa for once.

"And keep your head in the game," Amy said seriously. "Don't give up. Don't let Gryffindor down."

Ginny gulped and nodded furiously. She finished her piece of toast and headed down to the changing rooms to change into her robes.

She waited for Harry and Ron with Demelza, both of them silently fuming. Demelza was nervous, no doubt.

The weather was good, sunny and windy. Not a cloud in sight. Excellent. Slytherin chaser and Malfoy were out, calling in sick. Even better. Harry and Ron walked in and Ginny started.

"Conditions look ideal," she said, ignoring Ron. "And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey - he took a bludger in the head yesterday during practice, and he's too sore to play! And even better than that - Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"_What?_" Harry wheeled around to stare at her. She flinched slightly. "He's ill? What's wrong with him?"

Maybe Harry and Malfoy were having a sort of competition.

"No idea, but it's great for us. They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."

Harry smiled vaguely back, and started changing. Ginny and Demelza went out to give them some privacy. They grabbed their brooms and raced each other around the pitch. When Harry and Ron were done changing, they walked out to the pitch, where there were loud cheers and boos, and a roaring lion. Ginny looked up and smiled at the lion hat on top of Luna's head.

"Ginny, let's go!"

Ginny turned to Demelza.

"What? But Harry and Urquhart have to shake hands -"

"Weren't you paying attention? _Let's go!"_

No longer protesting, she followed Demelza into the air. "Where's the quaffle?" Ginny shouted to Demelza, but immediately saw it in the hands of the Slytherins. She zoomed straight for them to try and tackle them. That's when she heard Zacharias Smith's voice as commentator.

"... Potter's put together this year. Many thought, given Ronald Weasley's patchy performance as Keeper last year, that he might be off the team, but of course, a close personal friendship with the Captain does help..."

"Shut up, Smith," she muttered under her breath. "Hit him!" she yelled to Coote, who was aiming a Bludger at one of the Slytherin Chasers.

"Oh, and here comes Slytherin's first attempt on goal -"

Ginny's breath caught. Pay attention! She looked at where Ron was, guarding the goalpost with his hands stretched out in front of him. They were coming closer, Urquhart was throwing the Quaffle - Come on, Ron, save it!

And he did. He knocked the Quaffle away with his arm, and loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Ginny was staring at Ron with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"Ginny!' Demelza shouted, exasperated. She snapped out of it and Urquhart passed by.

"OI!"

"What?" Urquhart paused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to score a goal!"

"You're holding a bludger, you idiot!"

Urquhart immediately dropped it; he was afraid of getting hurt. Ginny caught it and punched him in the face. "Thanks, idiot."

Ron made a lot of saves, and she had scored four of Gryffindor's goals. Today was really their lucky day. The crowd was cheering and singing the old favorite, _Weasley Is Our King. _Ron pretended to conduct them from high.

"RON!"

A Quaffle was aiming right for a goal. He heard Ginny's cry and kicked it away. Ginny cheered with everyone else. She scored more goals, and Ron saved another goal.

Then suddenly Harry and Harper whooshed pass her, she was momentarily distracted as she watched the two boys race for the snitch. "GET IT HARRY!"

Harper was inches away from it... his arm outstretched...

Ginny took this moment to grab the Quaffle from the distracted Slytherins, and scored another goal. She looked anxiously at Harry, and shouted at Jimmy Peakes, "HIT THE BLOODY FOOL, JIMMY! HIT HARPER NOW!"

"YES!" Harry shouted gleefully, and whirled around, the Snitch in his hands. Ginny realized what happened, and a huge grin spread across her face. "YES, YES, YES!"

"Woohoo! He caught it!" she yelled. "Now, back to business..." she said softly, glaring at Smith. While everyone else hugged Harry, she zoomed straight for him in full speed. She could hear everyone cheering for her as she crashed into Smith. McGonagall was furious, of course, but the joy of winning the match softened her up a bit and Smith was a very rude commentator.

"Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry," she grinned. Just then, Harry slammed into her and gave her a big hug. She hugged him back, but he let go quickly and avoided her gaze. He went to clap Ron on the back, and she wondered why he was so shy about hugging her.

"Demelza!" Ginny shouted. "C'mere!" She said, giving Demelza a squeeze. They walked to the changing rooms to change into their t-shirts and jeans; it was a Saturday. Dean appeared out of nowhere, and picked Ginny up, whirling her around and giving her a kiss.

"Congratulations baby!" he shouted. Thank God Ron wasn't here. Ginny laughed and lightly punched him in the stomach. "You too! But you don't have to shout."

He laughed. "Oops, sorry." He looked up and called, "Party up in the common room, Seamus said! C'mon Ginny, Demelza!" He hooked his arm around Ginny and guided her and Demelza up into the common room.

_**Yeah, its short. But I was able to edit this and the last two chapters while watching the Vampire Diaries, and its kind of an achievement for me. Please don't forget to reread and review.**_


	14. A Very Sucky Christmas

**Edited version, again.**

As soon as Ginny, Dean and Demelza entered the common room, it erupted with cheers, shouts and laughter. Gryffindor had won, again! Harry had definitely chosen a great team.

Ginny was squeezed by her friends, no, not squeezed, _crushed_; they were so happy that Gryffindor beat Slytherin. Everyone was eating, laughing, talking. Seamus, who was mad at the prospect he was not put into the team, but he was happy all the same, and caught Dean and Ginny in a bone-crushing hug, and went off, dancing like a mad person. They all laughed.

Harry and Hermione were nowhere in sight, but Ron suddenly appeared out of nowhere; several hands were pulling him in. Ginny sighed and went over to congratulate him, but she was caught by Romilda Vane, asking her if Harry liked to eat Chocolate Frogs.

Escaping quickly from Romilda, she made her way through the crowd. Everyone was forming a circle, and Ron was standing in the middle, people pushed him there. They cheered and cheered, and sang _Weasley Is Our King _again. Then, as Ginny saw, Lavender Brown came up to Ron and congratulated him shyly. They talked for awhile, and then people started to get bored, so the circle was detached as they went on to do whatever they wanted. Ginny also got bored, and occupied herself by telling everyone what an arse hole that Smith was; she would speak to Ron later.

Everyone laughed when she told them what she had done to Smith, and she chuckled too, and looked over to Ron.

"Bloody hell," she gasped.

Ron and Lavender were wrapped so close to each other, kissing, no, _making out, _in public. Lavender had a crush on him, everyone knew that, but _god, _he had to refine his technique. He was technically eating her face. Yuck.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said, squeezing through the crowd to get to her. Ginny went over, blocking her view from Ron. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," said Ginny half-smiled.

"What?" Hermione snapped. It was clear she was in a bad mood.

"Nothing," Ginny said quickly. It wouldn't be good if Hermione saw Ron making out with Lavender.

Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing. She looked around. "Ginny, have you seen Ron? Because -" She cut off.

Oh, pigfarts. She had spotted Ron.

"I... I have to go," Hermione said hurriedly, turning away from Ginny and storming out of the room.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, but it was no use, she was gone. Ginny sighed. She picked up her pet, Arnold the Pygmy Puff, who was passing by. She petted him, and placed him on her shoulder.

At that moment, Harry bumped into her. His eyes were traveling around the room. She sighed.

"Looking for Ron?" she asked, smirking. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

Harry's eyes moved to where Ron was standing with Lavender. His eyes popped out a little.

"Looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" Ginny said dispassionately. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry."

She patted him on the arm, and he shivered at her touch. What the hell was wrong? But she ignored him, and went to help herself to more Butterbeer.

Well, at least Ron was busy, because Dean kissed her at every chance he got. Her friends congratulated her often, and everyone started cheering whenever she told a joke. But at half past eleven, she got tired so she bade everyone goodnight and went off to the girls' dormitory, where she found Sophie standing by the window, watching a muscular figure.

The next day, Ginny woke up to find snow piled up against the already icy windows. Christmas was quickly approaching, and she made a mental note to start her Christmas shopping. She got dressed and went down to the great hall to have breakfast alone; her friends were still fast asleep. She passed large groups of girls standing underneath mistletoe bunches - which were hung by teachers along corridors - as she walked, and she even spotted some couples under the mistletoe doing - well, you know.

Her friends were gone – Amy studying, yes, again; Marissa with Aaron and Sophie asleep.

The great hall was decorated, as usual, with the twelve Christmas trees Hagrid had delivered. The entire school was decorated lavishly; garlands of holly and tinsel were twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the of suits of armour, which sang Christmas Carols during intervals, and sometimes, when the suits of armour forgot the lyrics, Peeves would fill in with his own made-up songs, some which were very rude.

Ginny took a piece of mince pie, and chewed on it. She spotted Ron and Harry sitting together, Ron laughing but Harry was just sitting there, his mouth shut tight. Ginny rolled her eyes and went over to talk to them.

While walking she noticed that Ron had many cuts on his arms and forearms. She wondered who had attacked him.

"Oi, you," she snapped to Ron, squeezing in between the two boys. Ron beamed at her and Harry mumbled a "hi" back. What was wrong with that boy?

"Are you ok, Harry?" Ginny asked him, and he hastily nodded. Hm, strange. She turned her attention to Ron, but found that Lavender had squeezed in between Ginny and him, and now he was eating her face again. Ginny shuddered delicately and turned back to Harry. "So, where did he get those cuts?"

"You noticed that, huh?" Harry chuckled. "Last night, Hermione got jealous of Ron and Lavender, and she ran into the next classroom. I found her and she had conjured a flock of canaries, and we talked for awhile, but Ron came in pulling Lavender," he spat. "She got mad and made the birds attack Ron." He chuckled again. He lowered his voice so Ron wouldn't hear. "I'd say he deserved it, with how he's been treating Hermione lately."

At that moment, Hermione entered the great hall. Seeing Ron and Lavender, she seated herself as far away as possible. Harry sighed.

"I still want to be friends with both of them," he continued, "But it seems they'll never talk to each other again."

"Then at least be friends with the nicer of the two," Ginny told him. She got out of her seat and took his hand. "Come on."

He got out of his seat too. "Where?"

"Let's sit with Hermione, I don't want to hang around Ron while he's doing _that._"

Both Harry and Ginny sat on either side of Hermione. She greeted them and went back to picking on her eggs.

"So," said Ginny cheerfully; trying to cheer Hermione up. "I saw what you did to Ron. And for the love of Merlin," she laughed. "He looks _much _better now." She laughed again.

Hermione didn't respond, and Harry shook his head at her. She sighed.

"Look," she said firmly, pointing to herself. "Look at me. Ron's humiliated me so many times that I've lost count. But have I ever sulked for the whole of the next day? No! I simply avoided him at all costs until he came to apologize. Don't make him feel triumphant!" She thumped Hermione on the back, and checked her watch. It was already ten thirty. "I've got to run," she told Harry and Hermione. "See you later!"

She went back up to her dorm, and to her disbelief Sophie was still asleep. She rolled her eyes and pulled open the curtains.

"Rise and shine!" she called to her.

"Close the curtains," complained Sophie groggily.

Ginny hit her with a pillow. "Get _up! _Its snowing and I want to start a snow fight."

Sophie got up immediately and got changed, but instead of a snow fight she went for a walk with Caleb. Ginny rolled her eyes and started the snow fight with Marissa, Aaron and Dean. Seamus soon stopped by and joined in.

The next few days seemed to fly by. Ginny spent most of her time with Dean and her friends, although she also spent some time with Hermione and Harry. She never was around Ron, for he was always snogging Lavender. One day, while she was sitting alone (Dean had gone somewhere with Seamus), Hermione plopped down on the seat next to her.

"I've finally done it," she announced.

"Finally done what?" Ginny said absentmindedly, focusing on her essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I've got a date to Slughorn's Christmas Party," Hermione said brightly.

Ginny had almost dropped ink all over her essay. She didn't know there was a Christmas Party. "There's a Christmas party?"

"Yes, didn't you hear?" Hermione said, deeply amused. She took Ginny's essay from her lap and started correcting it. "Slughorn told us on the last Slug Club meeting. Its tonight, at his quarters. And he said we could bring whoever we liked!" Hermione laughed as she worked.

"Oh!" Ginny was dumbstruck. "Who're you taking?"

"Cormac -"

"_What?" _Ginny almost screamed. Hermione 'shushed' her and went back to work.

"I thought he'd annoy Ron the most," Hermione said less enthusiastically.

Ginny stared at her. "You have lost your mind."

Hermione giggled then sighed. She handed the essay back to Ginny, and walked off.

"Ginny!" Amy said, laughing. "Guess what? Harry's taking Luna to the party!"

"Luna?" Ginny gasped. "What the hell is wrong with the world?"

"Aren't you happy for her?" Marissa said crossly.

"Of course I'm happy - now it explains why Luna was so excited during Charms today."

"I'll catch you guys in a few," Ginny said, racing to the bathroom; she really had to pee. Then she made her way to the Great Hall. She was walking along when she overheard Harry and Ron talking.

"You could have taken _anyone_!" Ron said in disbelief to Harry. "_Anyone! _And you choose Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that, Ron," Ginny snapped, pausing behind them. "I'm really glad you're taking her, Harry, she's so excited."

Ginny wanted to pat him on the shoulder, but because of his constant shivers and responses, she decided against it. She moved down the table where she met Dean, always too energetic.

"Dean, do you want to go to Slughorn's Christmas party with me tonight?" Ginny asked Dean. Several of her friends and Seamus wolf-whistled; she bat-bogey hexed Seamus, and the rest fell quiet.

"What?" Dean said. "Oh, I can't."

"Why not?" Ginny asked crossly.

"You could have told me earlier," Dean accused her. "I've got homework."

"Homework?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Dumbledore said no homework during Christmas, for sixth years."

"Okay, okay," Dean sighed. "I've got to catch something on the WWN."

Ginny scoffed. "The radio? What do you want to catch? I bet Seamus could tell you."

"Ireland's had a match against China," Dean mumbled. "And I want to know what's the score."

Ginny stared at him. "You would miss a party for that?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Ginny folded her arms. "I just thought your _girlfriend _would be more important than Quidditch."

"So you're my girlfriend, huh? I thought we were just making out. And come on, just one night."

"What did you think I was, just a girl you used to snogged every five seconds?"

"I snog you less than that."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Urgh!" Ginny threw her hands in the air, getting up from her seat and pushing her bench back a little. "You're such a dimwit!"

"I am?" Dean stood up too, his hands on his hips.

"Yes! You - just - urgh!" She said again, turning away. She went to sit with Hermione, but found that she was getting up too, so she headed up to her dorm to get ready for the party. She wore her dark blue dress, and took a little kip ling along. She decided to go a little later, so she wouldn't have to hang around.

She left at about eight thirty, alone, saying goodbye to her friends with a promise she wouldn't stay long. She arrived at Slughorn's office about five minutes after, and was greeted by Luna.

"Luna!" she said, happy and surprised. "Where's Harry?"

"He went to the bathroom," Luna replied. She twiddled her fingers. "Hermione!" she called, for Hermione had just passed, moving quickly. She ran after the older girl, leaving Luna with Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, hi, Ginny," Hermione panted, leaning on the wall and fanning herself with her hand.

"What are you doing? Where's McLaggen?" Ginny hissed at her.

"Don't want to talk to him," Hermione said. "Might as well consider leaving without him."

"Oh, let's do that, then, I'm not having much fun here."

The two girls invited Luna to come along, and she gladly accepted. They went for a stroll around the castle, talking to each other. Ginny complained about Dean, Hermione spoke poorly about McLaggen and Luna mostly listened vaguely, sometimes interrupting with the most peculiar responses. They stayed out until ten o'clock, but with fear of being caught by Filch, they escaped to their dorms to sleep for the night.

The next day, Ginny packed up to leave for the Burrow. Amy friends was also going home, except for Marissa, who was going home a little later. Sophie was staying. She packed her bags, said goodbye to Hermione (they had a very short talk - Ron was saying a non-verbal goodbye to Lavender at that time), and met Harry and Ron at McGonagall's office, where they were to travel by Floo Powder to The Burrow.

Mum was there, and she caught Ginny in her arms as she stumbled out of the fireplace. Ron came next, then Harry. The boys went up to change and unpack, but Ginny lingered at the kitchen, spotting Fred and George and beaming at them.

"So how's life?" George asked, summoning a chair for her to sit in.

"I bet its not so great, with us gone," smirked Fred, ruffling Ginny's hair and summoning another chair for him to sit in.

"Well, its not brilliant," Ginny smiled, "but it'll do. OWL year is a nightmare though; every teacher set us homework for the holidays! I mean, blimey, but its Christmas! Can't they give us a break? We're already studying like we've got exams every day -"

"- we've been there -" muttered Fred.

"And on top of that Snape's being the worst Defence teacher ever!" Ginny said angrily.

"Don't worry, sis," said George, "we all have to go through that stage in life. So how's Hermione?"

"Fine, but getting a little lonely, actually," Ginny said sadly.

"Why?" Fred asked curiously. "Doesn't she have Harry and Ron?"

"Harry and Ron - oh, yeah! I haven't told you about Ron! You're going to love this!"

"Go on," George said, leaning in with Fred.

"Ron's got a girlfriend." She laughed without humor. "Lavender Brown, you know, that crazy girl from sixth year? Yeah, her. She and him almost snog every night, and, blimey, but you should have seen it. Disgusting." She shook her head.

"Why?" George asked eagerly.

"Looks like he's eating her face every time." Ginny pretended to vomit, and told Fred and George of how Ron succeeded in saving all the goals during Quidditch and ended up snogging Lavender, and how that ruined his relationship with Hermione and also Ginny.

Fred and George took this piece of information eagerly, planning to tease Ron as they had teased her. In the meantime Fred and George told Ginny of how Fleur was sleeping there with Bill, how Tonks and Lupin always visited, and so on.

It was dinnertime by the time they had ended their conversation. Mum had cooked roast chicken with gravy and mashed potatoes, Ginny's favourite. Bill and Fleur sat together like a happy couple, and Ron no longer looked at Fleur with longing, but observed them carefully, as if trying to pick up tips. Ginny told Fred and George this and soon, Ron was covered in mashed potato and Firewhisky.

The holidays passed by in a flash - suddenly it was Christmas eve. Mum had put on the WWN to listen to Celestina Warbeck, her favourite singer, of whom no one liked at all. They all talked to pass time, Ginny often puffing her chest out proudly, as if imitating Percy, for decorating the room with paper chains. She talked just like Percy and borrowed her father's glasses and did an act of Percy sucking up to his boss, to which everyone found amusing except for Mum and Dad. She now sat quietly, fingering a fallen paper chain and staring at the angel on top of the tree, who looked exactly like one of the gnomes in the garden.

Fleur was talking so loudly to block out Celestina's voice, that Mum kept on pointing her wand at the stereo so Celestina grew louder and louder. At last, Ginny could take it no longer, and started a game of exploding snap with Fred and George. They played for a while, actually, until Celestina's performance finished. Mum clapped along with the stereo, and Fleur was so relieved, and decided to imitate Celestina singing 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love'. Everyone found this deeply amusing, but by the look of Mum's face, decided to go to bed. Fleur was sharing with Ginny tonight, since Lupin was moving in.

"Hey, Phlegm," Ginny called, "don't mess up my room."

"What?" she shot back. "Eez you eez talking to meh?"

"Yes, dungface, now go to sleep. Goodnight!"

Fleur tossed her hair to the side and began muttering in French, and Ginny imitated her, tossing her hair and talking gibberish, and stuck her tongue out at the older girl before going to sleep.

The next day, Ginny awoke at about ten. Fleur had already left the room. She wiped her hair from her face, then, remembering it was Christmas, almost dived to the end of her bed to retrieve her stocking. The result was that she had fallen off the bed and got quite a big bruise on her head, but she pushed that matter aside and focused on opening her presents.

Mum and Dad had gotten her, as usual, Mum's handmade woolen sweater: this year it bore a picture of a redheaded girl on a broomstick. She smiled and slipped the sweater on, admiring the picture. Fred and George had gotten her a large supply of new Weasley Wizard Wheezes supplies, most of them for playing tricks on people. Bill had gotten her money, Charlie gave her a tiny egg shell, Ron had gotten her nothing and she received nothing from Percy either. Dean had gotten her a little card that sang whenever she opened it; she kicked her bedside table, immediately regretting getting him a watch.

At last she got to the bottom of the stocking: Harry's present. She found a golden necklace, with a little pearl in the middle. It was simple, but beautiful. She checked her watch to see it was already ten fifty. She sighed, got dressed, taking a particularly long time on that, because she wanted to look nice for Christmas, and pulled on her sweater. By that time it was already eleven thirty. She made a mental note to thank Harry for his present later, and put on the necklace he gave her while climbing down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas!" she trilled as she skipped into the room; Bill and Fleur were wishing themselves a non-verbal Merry Christmas; Fred and George were nowhere to be seen; Lupin was sitting by the fireplace; Dad was reading the Daily Prophet and Mum was cooking, wearing a wonderful hat and a golden necklace, from Fred and George.

Ginny skipped to where her mother was, and planted a kiss on her cheek, and seating herself on the dining table. Two empty seats lay in front of her, and she hoped Ron wouldn't be sitting there. She beamed and said thanks to everyone who had gotten her presents, and dug into the magnificent turkey that lay before her. But Mum slapped her hand, and told her to "wait for everyone else and stop snuffing your face".

Harry and Ron came down a little later, both boys wearing their sweaters. Mum now allowed Ginny to dig in, and she did so, deliberately. She looked up to see Harry sitting in front of her, staring at her. He quickly looked away and flushed red.

"Harry, you've got a maggot in your hair," Ginny said cheerfully, having just spotted it and leaning over to pick it out. She threw it at Errol, the house owl, feeling sorry for it as that would be the only lunch he would get.

"'Ow 'orrible," Fleur shuddered.

"Yes, isn't it?" Ron said. "Gravy, Fleur?"

He eagerly accidentally sent the gravy boat flying, but it was caught by Bill in no time. Fleur started kissing Bill in thanks, and Ginny looked away, rolling her eyes.

Fleur started complaining about how Ron was similar to Tonks, for example they both shared the trait of clumsiness. Ron flushed red, and Ginny kicked him under the table. Eyes watering, and humiliated in front of his family, Ron concentrated on his food.

Everyone started chattering, delighted at the thought of a snow fight. Ginny grinned for the whole time, until -

"Arthur!" said Mum suddenly. Ginny turned to her and looked at her with surprise; she was standing, her hand clutched her chest and she was staring out of the kitchen window. "Arthur! It's - Percy!"

Everyone turned to look as Percy strolled down the path to the house: Ginny stood up for a better view. He was strolling with -

"Arthur, he's - he's with the Minister!"

Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister, followed Percy, both of them chattering. Before anyone could do anything, the back door opened and there stood Percy.

Percy stared at his mother stiffly. There was a moment's silence, and then he said, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, _Percy!_" Mum threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

The Minister passed in the doorway, leaning against his walking stick, observing the affectionate scene. "You must forgive this intrusion," he said as Mum pulled back, wiping her eyes, "Percy and I were in the vicinity - working, you know - and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

But Percy was as stiff as ever, he looked like he was going to run out of the house at once. Dad, George and Fred observed him with a stony face.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" fluttered Mum, straightening her hat. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding... I mean -"

"No, no, my dear Molly," said Scrimgeour. Ginny guessed that he had checked on Mum's name before entering; she glared at him. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly..."

"Oh, Perce!" Mum kissed the top of Percy's head. Fred, George and Ginny pretended to vomit at the scene.

"... we've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden... ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

Is he being funny? Ginny thought. She looked from Scrimgeour to Harry, finding Scrimgeour's pretence that he didn't know Harry's name simply amusing. She herself had a clean plate, along with Fleur and George.

"Yeah, all right," Harry said into the silence.

Ginny stared angrily at Percy, who avoided her gaze. She knew that of all his siblings, Percy cared for Ginny most, since she was the youngest and only girl. She was outraged that Percy would do this just so that the Minister could talk with Harry.

"Its fine," Harry said quietly, passing Lupin. "Fine," he repeated, as Dad opened his mouth to speak.

"Wonderful!" Scrimgeour said, letting Harry pass through the back door. "We'll just take a turn around the garden and Percy and I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!"

At once Ginny turned to Fred and George, both of whom were eying Percy with a look of distaste.

"What you you think he wants?" Ginny asked them, leaning in.

"He probably wants to find out some information," said George. "After all, everyone knows Harry's close to Dumbledore, and they might have had a few talks -"

Ron joined in. "He probably wants Harry to get in on his side," he said darkly. "I reckon that, 'cause as George said, he's close to Dumbledore, and everyone knows he's a good fighter, some aurors must have praised Harry on his fight last year, and because Umbridge and Fudge were horrible to him last year, but, blimey, I hope he doesn't side with them."

"Of course he wont," hissed Ginny. "He's Harry Potter, for God's sake."

"Guess so," said Fred. He was still eying Percy steadily. "Who wants to give Percy a little lesson?"

Ginny grinned and leaned in as he whispered in her ear. Ron chuckled, but didn't participate. At once they set their plan into action.

"Hey, what's that?" called Ginny, pointing over Mum's shoulder.

As everyone turned to look at what she pointed at, Ginny winked at Fred as he levitated the bowl of parsnips. "Hey, Perce!" George called, and Fred let the parsnips fall onto Percy, leaving Ron roaring with laughter on the ground. Harry came in at that moment, and taking in the scene before him, he too tried to control his laughter. Percy stormed out of the room, apparating without the Minister. Mum started crying.

After New Year, Ginny, Ron and Harry lined up at the fireplace to Floo back to Hogwarts. Mum started crying again, telling everyone to keep out of trouble. Ginny replied with a, "Don't worry Mum, I'll only get in trouble the right kind of trouble," kissed her cheek, and climbed into the fireplace after Ron.

She arrived at Professor McGonagall's office, wiping ash off her clothes. Then, she Harry and Ron made their way up to the common room.

They reached the Fat Lady's portrait, and Ron said, "Baubles," confidently. The Fat Lady shook her head and refused to let them enter. At last they heard a voice.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione called, hurrying up the steps and reaching them. She was pink faced and sweaty. "I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck - I mean, Witherwings," she said breathlessly. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah," said Ron at once, "pretty eventful, Rufus Scrim -"

"I've got something for you, Harry," cut in Hermione, showing no sign that she had heard Ron. "Oh, hang on - password. _Abstinence_."

"Precisely," said the Fat Lady, and she swung open to let them in.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry.

"Overindulged over Christmas." Hermione rolled her eyes. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway..."

She gave something to Harry, and he opened it. "Great," said Harry. "I've got loads to tell him - and you. Let's sit down -"

But then there was a loud squeal of "Won-Won!" Lavender flung her arms around Ron's neck; several people sniggered. Hermione gave a tinkling laugh and said, "There's a table over here... coming, Ginny?"

"No, thanks, I said I'd meet Dean," Ginny replied unenthusiastically. She looked around and spotted him talking to Seamus. She made her way to him.

"Hi."

Dean was still talking to Seamus, and looked up, saying, "Just a moment, Gin-Gin." And he went back to talking to Seamus.

Ginny stared at Dean. "What the hell is Gin-Gin?"

Dean chuckled and sighed. "Its a nickname, honey."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "You're just trying to be cute for ditching me during Slughorn's party."

"Ginny, don't be such a prat -"

"Now I'm the prat? You're the one who ditched me for a Quidditch game that you could only _listen _to, not watch -"

"Just drop it, okay?" And he went back to talking to Seamus, not even apologizing or kissing her sorry.

She rolled her eyes and went up to her dorm. Her friends weren't back yet, so she just sat on her bed, waiting for her boyfriend to come and thump on her door to apologize.

But he never did, he never did.


	15. Poisoned

**Hey guys, did I tell you something?**

** No? Well, YOU GUYS ROCK. KEEP UP THE GOOD REVIEWING ;)**

The start of the second semester wasn't pleasant. Every teacher was pushing the fifth years, studying, practicing. Ginny was so exhausted by the end of each day that she fell asleep every time after dinner.

Many teachers seemed to think the fifth years needed more preparation; they set a vast amount of homework each day and made their students do practice OWL papers. Teachers threatened students on taking house points and giving detention, so the poor fifth years had to study until late night so they would pass each teachers' task.

Ginny's relationship with Dean was worse than ever; Dean kept on distracting Ginny from her homework, and soon she had to put her foot down before her marks suffered. She was often in a bad mood after studying all day, and if Dean told a joke or distracted her from work she would crack. She avoided him mostly during the week, spending time with him only during weekends.

Her relationship with her friends were going down, since Caleb and Sophie had started dating during Christmas and Marissa was always 'studying' with Aaron. Amy isolated herself from them to study for the OWLs.

And even with her tight schedule she had to go for Quidditch practice, and Harry seemed to be wanting to push her to her limits; he held practice thrice a week: once on Tuesday, once on Friday and the other on Sunday. She was too stressed out, and since her friends shared her stress she wrote to Fred and George so she would have a laugh, at least.

It was still windy and wet as the months flew by, and since the first of March was Ron's birthday, she asked Fred and George to send her a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product that was not restricted from school. She ended up with a hip-hop dancing turtle, which she found quite amusing, so she wrapped it up and laid it aside to give to Ron the night before his birthday. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so she need not worry about classes and Quidditch.

She slept late that night, thinking she would get up around eleven and wish Ron when she saw him. She had barely slept two hours when someone shook her awake.

"Whassamatter?" Ginny said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

Hermione's whispered voice hissed at her as she tried to keep it down.

"Ginny, get up, you lazy prat! Quick!"

"What?" said Ginny, fully awake now, and alarmed at Hermione's use of the word, _prat._

"Quick! Get dressed, idiot, hurry, we have to get to the Hospital Wing now - Ron's been poisoned!"

_"What?"_

"He might have been poisoned, but, oh, I don't know, but quick, we'd better go, and - _what the devil are you doing?"_

Ginny hastily tucked the little dancing penguin that had come along with Ron's dancing turtle in her pocket. "Nothing!" she said hurriedly.

"_Nothing!" _Hermione hissed, but half of Ginny's roommates were getting up now, awakened by Hermione's hissing. "You're brother's poisoned and you start playing with a _bloody penguin?"_

Ginny put on a pair of socks to show Hermione she was cooperating with her. She cast a spell to clean her teeth and ran after Hermione, pulling on her sweater on top of her pajamas as she did so. They reached the Hospital Wing in a flash and found Harry standing in front of it.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione hissed, but waited for no answer; she swept into the Hospital Wing to find Ron, laying still and peaceful, being tended to by Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts matron.

"Out, OUT!" thundered the nurse. "This boy needs rest! Only allowed in after eight!" And the doors slammed in Hermione's face.

Seeing Ron looking like that made Ginny very scared. "What time is it?" she asked Harry shakily.

"Half past seven." Harry studied Ginny carefully as she leaned against the wall for support. "Hermione!" he shouted suddenly, spotting her weeping in a corner.

Ginny hurried to Hermione's side, and together, she and Harry led the girl to a bench and sat her down. Hermione buried her face in her hands, and Ginny looked at Harry helplessly. "What happened to Ron?"

Harry sat down next to Hermione. "Romilda Vane," he said bitterly. Romilda Vane is what happened."

"Huh?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"She gave me a box of Chocolate Cauldrons, spiked with Love Potion the other day. I chucked them out of my bag as I was looking for something, and Ron, thinking it was a present that had fallen off his bed, took it and ate it. So I thought quickly, because every time I mentioned her name he would go 'lovesick'. In the end, I took him to Slughorn's."

"What?" Ginny was still puzzled.

"Slughorn gave him an antidote, and he went back to normal, and since it was Ron's birthday Slughorn decided to open a bottle of Madam Rosemerta's Oak-Matured Mead. He drank it before we did, and then, he just sort of, er, choking, but a frothy thing was coming out of his mouth. I found a bezoar in Slughorn's bag and chucked it in his mouth, his breathing eased up a bit, Slughorn ran for help and McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought him up here. Then I sent Hedwig to Hermione to tell her what happened and she woke you, and… here we are."

Ginny let out a low whistle, and sank down onto the bench next to Hermione. "Lucky you thought of a bezoar."

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry, shuddering.

They both sat there silently for a moment, listening to Hermione's muffled sobs. Then Ginny stood up.

"Can I borrow Hedwig?" she asked Harry, who understood, and nodded.

"Thanks," she muttered, and set off to the Owlery. It was times like these when she wished it were a little closer to the castle. She opened the door and caught the aroma of bird poo. She spotted Hedwig and called her down.

"Oh, damn it, I don't have a quill –"

But Hedwig heard her, and flew to her sleeping place, returning with a piece of parchment and a quill that Ginny realized belonged to Harry.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, and started writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ Ron's sick. He got poisoned by accident, I think. Please come as quickly as you can. I have to go, its already eight and Madam Pomfrey's going to let us in._

_ Ginny._

She folded it up and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She carried the owl to the window and said, "Send this to Mum and Dad, you know, at the Burrow?"

Hedwig hooted in a reassuring sort of way, and stretched her wings, ready to take off.

"Be quick," Ginny pleaded, and let go as Hedwig took flight. She flew quickly, and was soon out of sight.

Without further a do Ginny ran back to the Hospital Wing, where Harry and Hermione were already seated on either side of Ron. Madam Pomfrey was watching them carefully, clutching a bottle to her chest.

"How is he?" she asked breathlessly, and at the sight of her Harry stood up, and offered her his chair.

_What a gentleman_, she thought as she sat down, saying thanks to Harry. He went to stand behind Hermione, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Better than before," Harry said truthfully. Ginny sighed, looking at her brother.

He was lying there, as peaceful as a dead person but breathing. He was pale white, and the sight of him scared Ginny again.

"He should be out in about a week, he'll have to keep taking Essence of Rue," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Blimey, but why was he poisoned?" asked Ginny.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"D'you think the poison was in the drink?"

"Definetely." Harry scratched his head. "But Slughorn could've put it into the bottle without me noticing."

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"Dunno," he said again. He sighed, and crossed his arms.

"He's…" Ginny struggled for words. "… So still."

"I know," said Harry. "When will he wake up?" he asked the matron.

"He should be awake by evening, or maybe tomorrow at dawn. If he doesn't –" Madam Pomfrey broke off.

Ginny gasped as she put the matron's words and responses together, and shuddered. Hermione looked up at Madam Pomfrey worriedly, then she took Ron's hand in hers and pressed it to her cheek. Harry hugged her around the neck from behind her, and placed his chin on her head.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione remained in their positions for a long time, when Harry, tired of standing, summoned a chair and sank into it next to Hermione.

The matron obviously thought Ron was in good hands, because she left a little while later. Then the dormitory doors burst open, and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Slughorn came in. Dumbledore and McGonagall strode over to Ron's side at once; Slughorn and Snape remained cautiously waiting in the wings. Slughorn was holding a little bottle to his chest.

After a while, Dumbledore said, "Quick thinking, Harry, using a Bezoar."

Harry merely nodded.

"Hm," said Dumbledore, studying Ron closely. Then he dashed out, followed by his staff. Harry and Ginny looked puzzled at each other. Hermione noticed nothing, eyes only for Ron.

Mum and Dad came thirty minutes later. McGonagall, who was sitting with the four of them, got up, saying, "Molly, Arthur, I'm so sorry –"

"Ron!" Mum whispered, looking into his peaceful face. "Oh, Ron!"

She rushed to his side, pressing his hand to her cheek as Hermione had done. Dad looked at his son, and then said, "C'mon, Molly, we'd better see Dumbledore and find out what happened…"

Then the two left, and Ginny exclaimed, "His present! How could I forget?"

Then she stood up and said, "_Accio Ron's Present!"  
_The badly wrapped package zoomed into the dormitory, and Ginny caught it. She unwrapped it and put the dancing turtle on his bedside table to brighten things up. Then they fell into rhapsody silence again, occasionally discussing the incident.

Fred and George arrived a while later. And they sat down, pushing a red present onto Ron's bedside table.

They discussed the poisoning again.

"So the poison was in the drink?" asked Fred.

"Yes," said Harry. "Slughorn poured it out –"

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?" interrupted Fred.

"Probably," said Harry, "but why would Slughorn want to poison Ron?"

"No idea," replied Fred, frowning. "You don't think he could have mixed up the glasses by mistake? Meaning to get you?"

"Why would Slughorn want to poison Harry?" asked Ginny. She was completely sure the fat old man who adored Harry so much would never poison Harry.

"I dunno," said Fred, "but there must be loads of people who'd like to poison Harry, mustn't there? The 'Chosen One' and all that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So you think Slughorn's a Death Eater?" she asked. _Fat chance, _she thought to herself.

"Anything's possible," said Fred darkly.

"He could be under the Imperius Curse," piped up George.

"Or he could be innocent," said Ginny, refusing to believe her brothers. "The poison could have been in the bottle, in which case it was probably meant for Slughorn himself."

"Who'd want to kill Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore reckons Voldemort wanted Slughorn on his side," said Harry. "Slughorn was in hiding for a year before he came to Hogwarts. And… and maybe Voldemort wants him out of the way, maybe he thinks he could be valuable to Dumbledore."

"But you said Slughorn had been planning on sending it to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded him. God knew why he sent it so late. "So the poisoner could easily be after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn well," said Hermione, speaking for the first time in a long time. She sounded like she had a cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

"Er-my-nee," croaked Ron unexpectedly between them.

They all remained silent, thinking of what Hermione had said, when –

BANG!

The doors flew open and in came Hagrid, covered in mud. "Bin in the forest all day!" he puffed. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him – didn't get up ter dinner 'till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"Not bad," said Harry. "They say he'll be OK."

"No more than six visitors at a time!" shouted Madam Pomfrey, hurrying into the room.

"Hagrid makes six," George pointed out.

"Oh… yes…" said Madam Pomfrey, a little confused. She began to clean Hagrid's muddy footprints with her wand, red-faced.

"I don' believe this," said Hagrid hoarsely, staring at Ron's face. "Jus' don' believe it… look at him, lyin' there… who'd want ter hurt him, eh?"

"That's what we've just been discussing," said Harry. "We don't know."

"Someone couldn' have a grudge against the Gryffindor Quidditch team, could they?" said Hagrid anxiously. "Firs' Katie, now Ron…"

Ginny realized that Hagrid was right: Katie, cursed by a necklace; Ron, poisoned by drinking Oak-Matured Mead… but for a Quidditch team? Was it worth it, if a student from the school did it, to risk getting expelled to bump off a Quidditch team?

"I can't see someone trying to bump off a Quidditch team," said George, voicing her thoughts.

"Wood might've done the Slytherins if he could've gotten away with it," said Fred fairly. Ginny fought the desire to laugh.

"Well, I don't think its Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," said Hermione quietly.

"Well how do you work that out?" asked Fred.

Ginny leaned in, curious about what Hermione had to say.

"For one thing," said Hermione, "they both ought to be fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seemed to have reached the intended target. Of course, that makes the person behind all this even more dangerous in a way, since they don't care how many people they kill off before they actually reach their victim."

Everyone lay silent, pondering, when the door bust open and Mum and Dad came in again.

"Harry!" Mum pulled him into a big hug. "Dumbledore told us how you saved him with the bezoar!" she sobbed. "Oh, Harry, what can we say? You saved Ginny, Arthur, and now Ron…"

"Don't be, I didn't," said Harry awkwardly. Ginny smiled. How typically Harry.

"Half our family seems to owe you our lives, now we come to think about it," said Dad. "Well, all I can say is it was a lucky day for the Weasleys when Ron decided to sit in your compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Harry."

Madam Pomfrey came out again, reminding them of her six visitors rule, and Harry and Hermione got up to leave with Hagrid. Ginny was left to ponder about what her father had said.

It was true; she did owe Harry for saving her life in the Chamber of Secrets; she admired his courage and bravery that egged him on to save her, and she was secretly grateful that he actually had to do that much to save her, or she wouldn't be here right now…

If only she could pay him back... but how? Die for him? Save his butt in battle? He was a skilled fighter: she wouldn't dream to fight him in single combat; she was too cowardly, too scared. She knew he would force her out of the way if she were to stand in between him and his opponent, his enemy. So, how will she be able to?

"Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?"

Ginny opened her eyes.

Lavender Brown was standing at the edge of Ron's bed, shaking a little, glaring at Hermione, who had come back with Harry. Harry and Ginny (sitting up in her armchair) watched Lavender fight her losing battle.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about Ron?" she demanded. Without waiting for an answer, she stormed, "What's _she _doing here?" pointing at Hermione.

Hermione looked outraged. "I might ask you the same question!"  
Lavender scoffed. "I happen to be his girlfriend!"  
"I happen to be his – friend!" stuttered Hermione.

"Oh, don't make me laugh! You've been edgy for weeks! I guess you want to get back with him now he's all _interesting…"_

"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo!" Hermione screeched. "And for the record I've always found him – interesting!"

Ron moaned from between them.

"Ah!" said Lavender triumphantly. "You see? He senses my presence!" She bent over Ron. "Don't worry, Won-Won, I'm here! I'm here!"  
Ron moaned softly, "_Lavender."_

Ginny groaned and looked up to find Hermione already halfway across the room, passing Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore – when did they get here? – Lavender's gleeful smile, and then –

"Er-my-nee," moaned Ron.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around. Lavender's smile had gone.

"Her-my-nee," Ron breathed. "Hermione."

Hermione moved closer to him, as if each moan of "Hermione" was pulling her back to where Ron lay. Lavender was close to tears now, and she ran out of the room, her robes whipping out of sight.

"Come," said Dumbledore, and Ginny looked up, startled. "Come," he said again. "Mr Weasley is in good hands. Come."

Ginny and Harry got up, walking after the Professors, and as Ginny looked back at Hermione and grinned, Hermione muttered, pink-faced, "Shut up." Ginny smiled and said to Harry, "Its about time, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" she heard him say.

Ginny told no one about the little scene she had witnessed: that indeed, was not meant for her ears, she felt faintly embarrassed, thinking she had invaded her brother's privacy. Ron had woken up, surprised, as Hermione had told them, to find her snoring softly on her armchair, his hand in hers. Ginny wouldn't have been surprised if he weren't a little delighted.

Meanwhile, Quidditch was going on as usual. The next match, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff was coming up soon, and Ginny was getting a little nervous. You see, since Ron couldn't play, Cormac McLaggen was to take his place. Goal-scoring McLaggen, goal-keeping McLaggen, McLaggen the legendary Beater, McLaggen the famous Seeker… you couldn't get enough of him. Practice was crashing down in front of her eyes.

The day of the match, Ginny woke early, nervousness taking up her courage and she got dressed, received a feeble 'good luck' from her friends and headed down to the Great Hall, where she found Demelza sitting by herself. The two witches decided to wait in the changing rooms and discuss tactics.

One by one their teammates turned up, and in the end everyone was there except for their captain. Ginny was a little mad at him when he turned up, hissing, "Where have you been?"

He pulled his Quidditch robes over his head, saying, "I met Malfoy."

"So?"

"So I wanted to know why he's up at the castle with a couple of girlfriends while everyone else is down here…"

"Does it matter right now?"

"Well, I'm not likely to find out, am I?" said Harry, seizing his Firebolt. "Come on, then!" he said to the team, walking out into the pitch without another word. The rest of the team followed.

They were met to defeaning cheers from the Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws, and boos from the Hufflepuffs, Slytherins and some Ravenclaws. The weather was sunny, but from time to time wind would blow faintly.

"Tricky conditions!" said McLaggen. "Coote, Peakes, you'll want to fly out of the sun, so they don't see you coming –"

"I'm the Captain, McLaggen, shut up giving them instructions!" said Harry angrily. "Just get up by the goalposts!"

Once McLaggen had stormed towards the goalposts, Harry said, "Make sure you _do _fly out of the sun," to the Beaters. Ginny and Demelza giggled.

Harry then he mounted his broom and went to shake the Hufflepuff's captain's hand. The rest of the team mounted their brooms too, and got to their places.

Ginny flew up to the pitch, when the whistle sounded.

The Quaffle was thrown into the air, and was caught by Zacharias Smith. He smirked at Ginny before zooming off. She immediately flew after him.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," said a dreamy voice, and Ginny looked up, distracted and surprised. But her suspicions were confirmed: there sat Luna Lovegood, her blonde hair dirtier than ever, at the commentator's podium. Then she snapped back into focus and tore after Smith, but the dreamy voice followed her as she flew.

"He did the commentary last time," Luna continued, "of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose – it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets it now he's playing them –"

Just then, Ginny tackled a distracted Smith and grabbed the Quaffle, and raced towards the opposite direction.

"- and Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice…"

She was inches from the goals; she was closer, one good throw, and –

The Quaffle had been caught in mid-air by none other than Cadwallader, a Hufflepuff Chaser who's first name Ginny had forgotten. He grinned apologetically towards her, and she chased him as he shot off.

He was near the goal now, c'mon, McLaggen, block it, you big oaf –

"Weasley!" roared McLaggen as soon as she had come close enough for him to bellow at her. "Why the hell did you let him take it, you could have followed my strategy on goal-scoring I taught you –!"

There were cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Cadwallader had scored. Ginny flew off angrily, cursing under her breath, trying to get the Quaffle. Demelza suddenly appeared, clutching it, and passed it to Ginny, who passed it to Dean, who got hit by a Bludger.

He dropped it, and another Hufflepuff Chaser caught it. Ginny zoomed and was barely listening to Luna's commentary, eyes and ears focused on the game.

Out of nowhere the Quaffle suddenly appeared in her hands. She zoomed pass, at the goal, and she threw the Quaffle as quick as lightning, but there was a thrill of fear; she just threw it blindly, attempting to make the Hufflepuff Keeper fly out of the way because of fear.

But then there were cheers from the Gryffindors, and she smiled. She had scored.

The game went on.

Demelza scored apiece, and the red-and-gold-clad supporters cheered their heart out, but then Cadwallader scored again, making things level. Luna didn't take notice of any of this; she was trying to draw the crowd's attention to other less important things, such as interesting shaped clouds, and the possibility that Smith was suffering from something called 'Loser's Lurgy' since his reflexes were poor. Ginny snorted at this.

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" barked Professor McGonagall into Luna's megaphone.

"Is it, already?" said Luna. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats."

Ginny turned around exasperatedly, catching a glimpse of McLaggen holding Peakes's bat.

Someone shouted, and she turned and grabbed the Quaffle, scoring another goal. But the crowd wasn't cheering anymore. She turned around, just in time to see a Bludger connect with Harry's head.

Then he was falling, off his broom, straight down, and there was nothing she could do, she was too far away –

Most luckily, Coote and Peakes appeared out of nowhere and caught Harry in the armpits. He appeared to be unconscious.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Ginny's heart dropped; almost, _almost…_

She could have blown the whistle earlier. Called off the match before the snitch was caught. But there he was, Zacharias Smith, holding the tiny ball that could have led them to their victory…

But there were more pressing matters at the moment. Harry was lying on a floating stretcher, apparently making his way to the Hospital Wing.

Good news: Ron now had a friend to keep him company.

Bad news: they lost.

_Lost._

Ginny rounded on McLaggen.

"You –" _punch _"- stupid –" _punch _"- fucking –" _kick _"- _asshole!" _she roared at him.

"OW! Weasley – AARGH!"

The rest of the team was looking at her as though she were mad, but she didn't care if she was setting a bad example on the younger ones, she didn't care if she got in detention, McGonagall could punish her all she wants –

The rest of the team looked at her as thought she were mad, then followed her example, swearing at the top of their voices. McLaggen yelled at McGonagall for help, but she too was swearing at him at the top of her voice. Every Gryffindor was yelling at him in fury, running onto the pitch. He screamed and ran from them, into the changing rooms.

"Coward!" yelled everyone, at the same time.

_**Quite long, but I bet it'll keep you happy for a while.**_

_**Now, REVIEW!**_


	16. This is confusing

_**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting chapters, but I had more pressing matters to deal with. Enjoy!**_

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team were still in fits of anger.

But that was no surprise, since the match ended fifteen minutes ago.

Ginny kept swearing, Demelza now following her example; Coote and Peakes were beating on the changing room door, to where McLaggen was hiding in and Harry was in the hospital wing. That stupid McLaggen.

Ginny changed quickly and rushed off to her dormitory where she had a long and peaceful shower. The hot water calmed her tension and made her forget. She got out, changed into her normal everyday clothes and took a deep breath, ready to face the common room.

She walked down and expected jeers and shouts, but no one blamed her. They saw what happened. McLaggen came in a few minutes later and was immediately lost in the crowd, being beaten up.

Her friends were at the sofas by the fire. They looked over at her and mouthed, "Do you want to talk about it?". Ginny shook her head and they went back to being totally oblivious of the crowd. That's why she loved her friends so much. They never seemed to butt in.

She went downstairs to the hospital wing for something to do. Harry was still unconscious but Ron was awake. She sat down on the foot of Ron's bed and asked, "How is he?"

"Cracked skull," he replied, and she winced. He chuckled and said, "He's been through worse."

"That's what you say," she muttered. "How are you shaping up?"

"Not as bad as before," he said, grinning. "I'll be out in a few days time. Kill McLaggen for me, wont you?"

"He was murdered."

"Good."

"Ha ha."

They talked, just like brother and sister, like old times. Ginny told him about the school gossip (as little as there was) and Ron started chuckling over Luna's commentating. It was as if the fight between them never happened.

The clock chimed three and Ginny sighed. "I have to go, got some homework to do."

"Aw," said Ron. "Cheer up, sis." He tried to pat her on the shoulder but failed, and said, "I'll let Harry know you stopped by."

"'Kay," she said, and left the room.

She went back to the common room, looking for Dean in the massive crowd. She spotted a heavily bruised McLaggen, took pity on him and decided not to punch him. Instead, she 'accidentally' bumped into him and sent him flying into the desk by the window, smirking.

Dean was sitting at the foot of the stairs, talking animatedly with Seamus, laughing.

She walked over and heard him say, "… and then I saw it from my broom, him being hit, and I was laughing like mad, I mean that McLaggen really knows how to throw an animated hit –"

What? He was talking about Harry being hit, funny? She opened her mouth furiously, saying, "What the hell, Dean! He could've been seriously hurt!"

He grinned. "But Gin, it looked really wickedly funny!" He and Seamus snorted in laughter. Ginny was outraged.

"Dean, how would you feel if you were hit really badly and people laughed at it?"

Dean snorted. "I don't know, do I? Because I've never been hit really badly!"

She thumped him on the head with a book, hard. Many people snickered around them. "Now you have."

"Ow!" Dean rubbed his head furiously, standing up. "That hurt!"  
"Imagine that, but ten times harder," she snapped. "That's how Harry feels."

"Why do you care so much about Harry?"

This made her laugh. "Why do I care? He's more like a best friend to me than you have ever been."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because I'm your _boy_friend, Gin."

"You can drop the pretence," she said coldly.

Silence. Then –

"Wh – what did you say?"

She threw her hands in the air. "You're so thick. And an idiot, Dean. I'm giving you one last chance. Blow it, and we're over."

She walked away, leaving silence behind her before turning and saying, "And you can stop calling me Gin." Then she left her boyfriend and his best friend, silently gathering her books and heading for the library, responsibility kicking into her nerves for once.

How were Ginny's next few days, you ask? They were particularly good. She spent a lot of time with her friend Luna, ignoring Dean most of the time although they hadn't actually broken up. She was up and visited Harry and Ron a lot. Even Hermione was furious at Dean for making fun of Harry.

She spent the weekend walking around the school with Luna, taking in every couple they walked by and considering breaking up with Dean. She mused at being single again. Was it worth it? She thought so.

She started sitting with Dean occasionally during lunch and talking to him once in a while. If he still wanted this, it could work but it would need a lot of Ginny agreeing with Dean. She sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione most of the time, and sometimes with Luna by the lake.

Her lessons went on as usual. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Divination, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and so on. Each teacher was torturing their students out of their wits, making them study over and over again. She would have to stay up all night, racking her brains and trying to do her homework without sneaking a peek at one of her friends'.

She was sitting by the lake with Luna one day when Hermione dropped by. Ginny recognized her by her mane of bushy hair and the way she walked. Hermione sat down next to them, smiling madly.

Ginny raised a brow. "What is it?"

Hermione kept smiling. Luna was sitting there, watching the giant squid. Ginny didn't think she noticed that a third person was here with them.

"Harry and Ron are out of the hospital wing," said Hermione casually. She swung her legs to and fro, playing with a lock of her hair and gazing into the distance, laughing softly to herself.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. This wasn't like Hermione. Why was she acting like this? Why wasn't she telling Ginny off for loitering when she could have used the extra time for studying? "What's up with you?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling a secret smile. "Nothing."

Luna spoke for once. "Ginny, haven't you noticed that nargles are present right now? Yes, they're right – oh, hello Hermione, I didn't see you there."

Hermione turned her smile to Luna. "Hey Luna. And to answer your question, Gin, your brother might have said a little something to me. Something nobody has ever said to me before."

Ginny grinned. "Which was?"

Hermione started playing with her hair again. "He told me that I'm the most beautiful person he's ever met."

Ginny's expression softened. Ron hardly ever said anything like that, and if he did it would take a lot of guts for him to do it. "Aww. That's so sweet."

Hermione laughed. "I know!"

Luna was listening in. "That's really sweet of him Hermione, but don't you think he should have gotten some dirigible plums for you when he said that? I know I would've."

Ginny and Hermione started laughing while Luna looked at them, confused.

Ginny walked into the common room, and to the sofas. She spotted Dean sitting on one, laughing hysterically. She rolled her eyes, but she decided to make an effort at the dating thing and walked up to him. "Scoot," she ordered.

Dean slid to the side of the sofa, making room for her. "Hey Gin – Ginny," he corrected himself hastily, reluctantly putting an arm around her.

Ginny tried to smile as warmly as she could. "I was out of line the other day. You can call me Gin." She leaned her head onto his shoulder, hugging him a bit.

"Oh," said Dean, relieved. "So you think Harry being hit on the head was funny?"

She smacked his arm, making him pull back from her and rub it. "No I do not, Thomas!"

"Ow! Fine, sorry," he said quickly, grinning and putting his arm around her again after a while. He kissed her hair and smiled. "I've missed moments like these with you."

"I've missed them too," she replied, although she really didn't. This was just a test to see if he would screw up. She smiled again and tilted her head up, kissing his lips.

He kissed her back hungrily, putting a hand on her cheek and the other at her back, stroking her hair. She had her arm around his neck and she smiled against his lips. He really did want her. But that warm feeling she used to get when she was around him, that giddy feeling when people gossiped about them, it was gone. And she didn't know how to get it back.

She really did like him. But that was the problem. She liked him, and liked him only. But he didn't complete her, he didn't make her yearn for more. He wasn't enough.

She was confused. Why, why couldn't she have him? A normal boy, a normal couple? Why couldn't she put up with that?

_Because I'll never want a normal boy,_ she realized, as he traced his tongue softly on her bottom lip. She had always wanted extraordinary, she had always wanted a not normal boy. But that boy she had wanted had turned her down, and she had to move on.

She wasn't truly over how she felt about Harry. But she knew that he would never return her feelings, that he would never love her the way she loved him. It hurt, but it was true. So she treated him like an older brother, and each year she managed to pull it off better than before. This year, she hadn't thought of him romantically at all, until now.

All those feelings she had kept locked up in a box in her heart and thrown away the key had suddenly opened, and came flooding back. And then suddenly it wasn't Dean she was kissing, it was Harry. She tasted his lips, and they were soft, and she felt his hand stroking her hair, and his lips, his delicious lips, moving away from her mouth and kissing down her jaw line, his hand fingering her button, flicking it open –

And then she realized what she was doing. _Idiot! _she shouted to herself, _moron! You cant kiss a guy and imagine he's someone else! _He was kissing down her neck when she snapped out of it, pulling back quickly. He looked up, confused.

She looked at him, wanting to say something but then realizing the whole common room was staring at them. Her cheeks reddened as she realized she was close to being undressed in front of the whole common room. Dean must have realized too, for he smoothed his hair into place, looking down. Ginny looked around for any sign of a redhead, and sighed in relief. She didn't want Ron there watching her make out session. She looked around. Hermione wasn't there either, she caught Alyssa open-mouthed and Amy giggling, and Sophie was smirking at her, catching her eye and giving her a wink. Ginny shook her head at her, shrugging slightly and turned back to Dean, giving him an apologetic look.

Then she crossed the room and walked up to the girls dormitory, diving under the covers before anybody came in, and was left alone with her thoughts.

_**So here you go! The full chapter! This one is a bit shorter than the last one (I wrote 9 pages for the last one, and for this I wrote just 4) but it pretty much explains all of Ginny's feelings. I'm going to edit my past few chapters, as someone pointed out that Ginny's friends are all "Mary Sue's" and all that. They are, but what else did you expect from me when I was thirteen? **_

_**And to that person who pointed out that they're all Mary Sue's – thanks for posting the flaws in my story, but it is my story, and I'll be changing some things and not everything. The characters might be OOC sometimes, because, well its **_**my **_**story. So if you don't like it, don't read it.**_

_**Oh and everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nobody sue me, or I wont be posting much fanfiction up anymore!**_


End file.
